Lazos
by Sakari1495
Summary: Dos personas, quien por cosas del destino se tuvieron que separar, aunque algo o más bien alguien los unira por segunda ocasión.
1. No te apresures

**Hola amigos bueno me reporto aquí con un nuevo fic de Anubias quien su pareja será mi OC… Sakari XD**

**Shun: Esto me faltaba -_-**

**Sakari: Y yo que pensaba ponerte con Alice, pero veo que será una tontería….**

**Shun: Sabes ahora que lo pienso se ve interesante**

**Sakari: ¬¬ eres un….**

**Anubias: Omite la malas palabras por favor ^^"**

**Espero que este fic sea de su agrado**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**No te apresures**

Una joven de cabello negros se encontraba muy apresurada, corría a todo lo que podía hasta que llego a una gran empresa, seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ya que llegaba tarde al trabajo, a su paso la saludaban esta solo les dedicaba una sonrisa y seguía su camino hasta que se detuvo en una oficina y se adentro a ella.

Llegas tarde Sakari… - hablo un joven castaño mientras le entregaba unos folders

Perdóname Misao… - se disculpaba mientras su respiración trataba de regresar a la normalidad – pero, tuve que llegar a Daisuke al kínder y se me hizo tarde

Vale, ya deja de disculparte y ve a llevarle esto a Gilbert… - en eso la pelinegra toma los folders

**Misao alto, delgado, cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros lo llevaba amarrado (cola de caballo), ojos café claros, tez medio morena.**

Gracias… - salió de la oficina

Ahora si llego a su sitio de trabajo dejo sus cosas, respiro profundo y toco la puerta.

Adelante… - se escucho del otro lado, ahora la pelinegra entro

Lamento la tardanza Gilbert… ten, Misao me pidió que te diera esto… -

¿Ah? Gracias… ya sé porque llegaste fuiste a dejar a Daisuke y se te hizo tarde, ¿no es así?... –

Me leíste la mente acaso… -

No, pero te conozco y sé que cuando llegas tarde es debido a ese pequeño diablillo… - le sonrió

Así es… -

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabello blanco como la nieve

Hola hermanito… - saludó la chica

Hola Lightning, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?... – correspondió el saludo el pelinegro

**Lightning alta, delgada, cabello blanco largo y lacio, ojos azules, tez blanca.**

Solo vine a visitarte… acaso no puede tu hermana venir y saludarte de vez en cuando… -

Solo lo haces para venir a ver a Break…. –

Claro que no, quien quisiera ver a ese payaso…- un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente

Yo creo que tú… - comento Sakari mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risita

No te burles Sakari… - bufó molesta Lightning

Ya déjala solo está dando su opinión… - habló Gilbert

Solo la defiendes porque estás enamorado de ella… - dio en el blanco la oji azul, el pelinegro desvió la mirada con un sonrojo evidente.

Mejor vete a molestar a Break… - rápido buscó excusa

De acuerdo, adiós Sakari luego hablamos, hermano no seas idiota… - fue lo último que dijo para después retirarse

Los comentarios de Lightning son muy divertidos… - sonrió la oji turquesa quien al igual que él se ruborizo

Si, verdad… - sonaba algo nervioso

* * *

><p>¿Ah? Volviste hacer un comentario sobre Gilbert y Sakari… - decía un peliblanco de ojos rojos<p>

Ya es momento de que mi hermano se atreva a decirle lo que siente, actúa como un completo idiota… -

Te doy un punto por eso, pero sabes bien que eso no podría pasar… -

Sé que Sakari tiene un hijo y que eso lo impide, pero Daisuke ve a mi hermano como su padre… -

Eso ya lo sabemos Lightning… - habló Misao quien acaba de entrar a la oficina de Break y alcanzo a escuchar ese último comentario – pero Sakari no quiere que Gilbert se encargue de un niño que no es de él…. De alguna manera ella ve como si lo estuviera forzando

¡PERO GILBERT TAMBIÉN QUIERE A DAISUKE!... ¡Y SE NOTA QUE SAKARI SIENTE ALGO POR MI HERMANO!... – pegó el grito

Está bien, pero no es para que grites, es mejor que todo se vaya dando a su tiempo… - dijo Break

Nada de que todo se vaya dando a su tiempo, que tal si aparece el verdadero padre de Daisuke y se lo quiere arrebatar a Sakari….- iba a seguir la peliblanca, pero fue interrumpida

No apresures las cosas, eso no podría pasar, han pasado 4 años y creo que hasta ese tipejo ya la debió haber olvidado…. -

Break tiene razón, ya paso un buen tiempo… - dijo Misao - Break me puedes dar las cotizaciones que te pedí… - cambio el tema

* * *

><p>Y si hacemos eso, es muy seguro que nuestras ventas se eleven un 4%... – hablaba un joven pelinegro de ojos ambarinos<p>

No suena nada mal, hazlo lo más pronto posible, Shun… - contesto ahora un peliblanco

De acuerdo Anubias… ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto

No, nada es solo que no he descansado bien los últimos días… -

¿Debido a…? –

No sé, ni yo sé el ¿por qué?... – en eso se pone de pie y llaman a la puerta – Pase…

Ya terminaste de hablar con Shun… - habló un oji verde

Ya, enseguida nos vamos, Bat… -

Te espero en el estacionamiento… -

**Bat un joven alto, delgado, ****cabello castaño oscuro hasta el cuello, ojos verdes claros, piel blanca.**

¿A dónde vas a ir?... – pregunto Shun

Vamos a tomar un café, me tiene que platicar como le fue con los alemanes… -

Lo mandaste a él, buena elección tiene muchos contactos allá… -

Obvio, ni loco mandaba a Dan… -

Pero, ¿no te vas a perder?... –

Perderme, ¿a qué te refieres?... –

A que te pierdas en la ciudad, apenas hace 2 meses que llegaste de Estados Unidos dudo que recuerdes las calles de Tokyo… -

Bat se las sabe, aparte para eso el carro tiene GPS… -

Cierto… -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: vivía en Estados Unidos**

**Sakari: Así es**

**Gilbert: Tengo una hermana XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. ODIO A ESOS NUEVOS DRAGON SLAYER, NATSU PATEALES EL TRASERO, IGUAL TÚ GAJEEL ESO SI APARECES XD….**


	2. No es posible

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí molestándolos otra vez con otro capítulo de este fic de AnubiasxSakari…**

**Shun: ¬¬"…. **_***molesto***_

**Anubias: ¿Qué te pasa Shun? O_o**

**Sakari: Al parecer está molesto, porque no es el protagonista**

**Shun: *se va enojado***

**Anubias: Creo que tienes razón ^^"**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**No es posible**

Lo mandaste a él, buena elección tiene muchos contactos allá… -

Obvio, ni loco mandaba a Dan… -

Pero, ¿no te vas a perder?... –

Perderme, ¿a qué te refieres?... –

A que te pierdas en la ciudad, llegaste apenas hace 2 meses de Estados Unidos dudo que recuerdes las calles de Tokyo… -

Bat se las sabe, aparte para eso el carro tiene GPS… -

Cierto… -

Ya me voy, nos vemos al rato Shun… - el peliblanco se retiro

* * *

><p>Sakari se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, checando la agenda de su jefe para informarle si iba a tener una reunión importante o algún compromiso<p>

Al parecer hoy está libre… - dijo sonriente mientras cerraba la agenda

¿Quién está libre, Sakari-chan?... – hablo de repente alguien por detrás de ella

¡BREAK!... – grito asustada – no vuelvas a hacer eso, por poco me matas de un infarto

Lo siento… dime, ¿quién está libre? – seguía insistiendo

Gilbert, no tiene ningún compromiso el día de hoy… -

Mmmmmm…. – se quedo pensando el peliblanco, esa actitud dejo a la pelinegra algo confundida – enseguida vuelvo…

En ese preciso momento Break entro a la oficina de Gilbert, cosa que extraño a la oji turquesa, pasaron unos minutos y el oji rojo salió sonriente de la oficina y se puso delante de Sakari

Sakari-chan… - la llamo Break mientras seguía sonriendo

¿Qué pasa?...-

Gilbert-kun te acompañara a buscar a Daisuke… -

¡¿QUÉ?... – grito la pelinegra ruborizada mientras se ponía de pie por lo exaltada que estaba

Estás roja… - se empezó a burlar

¡CLARO QUE NO LO ESTOY!... –

Sakari mírate en un espejo estás roja… - le dijo Misao, quien pasaba por ahí

Tienes razón Misao… - dijo Keio

**Keio alto, delgado, ojos café claro, cabello negro con las puntas grises, tez clara**

Ya dejen de molestar a la pobre… - hablo de repente Lightning

Como digas…-

Gilbert quien estaba en su oficina empezó a escuchar ruidos afuera, escuchaba a Break, Sakari, Lightning, Misao y Keio, y debido a eso salió a ver qué es lo que ocurría

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí afuera?... – fue al grano el pelinegro

No pasa nada Gilbert-kun, es solo que Sakari se sonrojo al saber que la acompañarías a recoger a Daisuke… - explico Break

¡NO ME SONROJE!... – grito Sakari, Gilbert le miró y se acerco a ella y le pico la mejilla

Estás roja… -

¡JA, YA TENGO EVIDENCIA QUE A SAKARI LE GUSTA MI HERMANO!...- dijo Lightning triunfante, ya que había tomado una foto con su celular

Pásamela por favor… - le pidió Keio

Con gusto… -

A mí también… - dijeron al unísono Misao y Break

¡LIGHTNING NO HAGAS ESO!... – pedía la pelinegra

Ya déjala Sakari… - le dijo Gilbert – y será mejor irnos, ya van a dar la 1:00 de la tarde y debemos ir por Daisuke

Yo iré sola, no necesito que te ofrezcas… - decía nerviosa

No tengo nada que hacer… - la tomo de la mano

¡MÁS EVIDENCIA, DEBERÍA LLEVAR ESTO A UNA REVISTA DE ESPECTACULOS Y VER CUANTO ME OFRECEN POR ESTO!... – seguía tomando fotos Lightning

¡LIGHTNING!... – le regaño Sakari

Vámonos… - dijo la última palabra Gilbert y se la llevo a rastras

Cuando ambos se fueron, Break y los demás se calmaron

Tenemos que juntarlos, lo más pronto posible… - dijo la peli blanca seria

Eres terca, pero por lo que veo esos dos se quieren… - comento Misao

Me pregunto… ¿cómo es posible que ninguno se anime a dar el siguiente paso? – decía Keio

Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, nuestra misión será juntarlos… - dijo Break – haré que Sakari, pase más tiempo con Gilbert

* * *

><p>Excelente trabajo Bat… - decía un peliblanco quien revisaba unos papeles<p>

Gracias, por cierto también debes darle crédito a Klaus y Keith, me ayudaron mucho… -

Al rato les habló, para agradecer…-

Sabes… no te veo muy animado desde que llegaste de Estados Unidos… - comento

¿Por qué dices eso?... –

Porque no te he visto alegre, no veo que salgas a divertirte o cosas así… - el peliblanco desvió la mirada

_Te amo, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre… - decía una chica pelinegra mientras sonreía_

_Igual yo, no me separare de ti por nada del mundo… - le dio un beso en la frente_

Ya estoy algo grande para andar divirtiéndome, aparte de que tengo muchas responsabilidades con la empresa… - le respondió

Si tú lo dices… -

* * *

><p>Gilbert, no quiero causarte molestias… - decía algo apenada Sakari<p>

Para mí no es molestia, aparte quiero ver a ese diablillo… - comento el pelinegro

No sé… - empezaba a decir la oji turquesa – como es posible que te tomes tantas molestias con Daisuke, si él no es nada tuyo

Gilbert, quien iba manejando, al escuchar eso frenó de golpe

Sakari, tal vez Daisuke y yo no llevemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas, pero yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo… -

Gil… pero Daisuke…-

No quiero escuchar más sobre el tema… - en eso siguió manejando

De acuerdo… -

Un silencio se formo en esa atmósfera, era algo incómodo para ambos, pero para su suerte ya estaban cerca del kínder, que apenas el carro paro, ambos se bajaron de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Ya es tarde, y todavía debo ir a ver a alguien importante… - decía el peliblanco<p>

Si quieres ya te puedes ir, yo pago la cuenta… -

Gracias Bat… - agradeció, para después retirarse

El peliblanco salió del establecimiento y se quedo esperando un rato, en lo que le traían su automóvil, miraba a todos lados, pero en eso algo llamó su atención. Una joven de cabello negro que se le hacía muy familiar se encontraba acompañada de un joven pelinegro de ojos dorados, pero eso no le llamó más la atención, sino un niño quien iba en los brazos de esta, quien al parecer estaba hablando con el joven pelinegro.

No es posible… Sakari – quedó en shock

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Por cierto el auto de Gilbert es una Cadillac srx 2012 uno de mis carros favoritos XD**

**Anubias: ¿cuál es el mío?**

**Sakari: En el siguiente capítulo sabrás**

**Anubias: De acuerdo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… mi perro se comió a mi hermano XD….**


	3. ¿Quién es su padre?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este loco fic… que bueno he visto las peticiones de algunos, pero ya les envié un mensaje de aclaración**

**Anubias: -.- esto se pone cada vez más tenso**

**Sakari: Concuerdo contigo**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**¿Quién es su padre?**

El peliblanco salió del establecimiento y se quedo esperando un rato, en lo que le traían su automóvil, miraba a todos lados, pero en eso algo llamó su atención. Una joven de cabello negro que se le hacía muy familiar se encontraba acompañada de un joven pelinegro de ojos dorados, pero eso no le llamó más la atención, sino un niño quien iba en los brazos de esta, quien al parecer estaba hablando con el joven pelinegro.

No es posible… Sakari – quedó en shock

Hola Gilbert… - habló el pequeño que estaba en brazos de su madre

Hola Daisuke, ¿qué tal te fue?... – habló el oji dorado

Bien, hoy hice un dibujo…mira… - le enseño el dibujo al mayor

¿Soy yo?... –

Sip, tú, yo y mamá… - sonrió el menor

El albino los seguía observando a lo lejos, su impresión fue demasiada que ni se dio cuenta cuando su auto estaba enfrente de él.

Sakari… tiene un hijo… - era lo único que podía decir, pero en ese momento él quería ver al niño, quería ver su rostro, pero debido a que llevaba el gorro de la chamarra puesto, no podía apreciarlo bien. Pero para su desgracia Sakari, el niño y el joven que la acompañaba habían entrado al vehículo.

¿Por qué traes puesto el gorro, Daisuke?... – dijo Sakari mientras se lo quitaba

Las niñas de mi salón me despeinaron… - bufó molesto el pequeño

A tu corta edad, y ya atraes a las chicas… - se burlo el pelinegro

Gilbert, no lo hagas enojar… - defendió a su hijo la oji turquesa

De acuerdo retiro lo dicho… -

¿A dónde iremos, Gil?... – pregunto el peliblanco

Daisuke… - le dijo Sakari

Qué tal si vamos por unos helados… pero claro, primero, pide permiso a tu mamá… -

¡MAMI VAMOS CON GIL POR UNOS HELADOS!... – gritaba animado el oji turquesa

Está bien, vamos… - no podía decirle que no a su pequeño hijo

Bien hecho Dai… - chocaron las manos el oji dorado y el oji turquesa

* * *

><p>Eres un idiota Break… -decía Lightning mientras se tiraba al sofá de la oficina del oji rojo<p>

¿A qué se debe eso?... claro, si se puede saber –

No sé, es solo que estoy aburrida… -

Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?... –

Misao está ocupado hablando con Keio, Gil y Sakari todavía no regresan, el único disponible eres tú… -

Vaya, que cosas, entonces qué tal si vamos por algo de comer… - sonrió el peliblanco provocando un rubor por parte de la oji azul

Vamos, ya me dio hambre… - desvió la mirada

Te ayudo a levantarte… - le dio la mano

No, gracias, yo sola puedo… - pero fue interrumpida ya que el peliblanco la cargó - ¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME ESTÚPIDO BREAK!

Al parecer ya empezaron las discusiones de Break y Lightning… - decía Misao, quien escuchaba los gritos de esos dos hasta su oficina.

Ya deberían juntarse esos dos también… - le respondió Keio

Es verdad, pero son tercos como mulas… -

Si Lightning escucha eso, te mata… ¿sabes? –

Correré el riesgo, si con eso ganó que dejen de gritar… -

¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME! – gritaba una y otra vez la peliblanca

No te bajaré, eres muy ligera… - decía el peliblanco sonriente

Hola hermana… - apareció delante de Break y Lightning un rubio

¡VINCENT!, dile a Break que me baje… -

Break, puedes bajar a mi hermana… -

Siempre arruinan mi diversión… - dijo algo decepcionado – está bien… - la baja

Gracias a dios, que llegaste para calmar este alboroto… Vincent – dijo Misao quien venía acompañado de Keio

De nada, por cierto, ¿está mi nii-san aquí?… - pregunto

Salió con Sakari… -

Oh, ya veo, fueron a recoger a Daisuke, ¿no es así?… -

Así es, siento que ese niño, siempre los une… - comento Keio

* * *

><p>Anubias se encontraba en su oficina, llevaba poco que había llegado, su rostro mostraba preocupación ya que no olvidaba lo que hace unos momentos había presenciado.<p>

Sakari, ese tipo, un niño… - eran las palabras que, desde que había llegado, pronunciaba cada rato

Al fin llegaste Anubias… - decía Shun – necesito que cheques esto… ¿ocurre algo, te veo preocupado?

Shun, ¿te acuerdas de Sakari?... – pregunto de repente

¿Sakari?, si me acuerdo, tú saliste con ella hace mucho tiempo… -

Hoy la vi… -

Y que tiene, tú mismo dijiste que ya no querías saber nada de ella… -

Lo sé, pero hoy la vi... con un niño en brazos… -

De qué te preocupas, ella hizo su vida… -

¡YA LO SÉ!, pero cuando la vi con un niño y acompañada de un sujeto… me sentí… ¿raro? –

¿Raro?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?... –

Creo que sentí… celos –

¿Celos?, ¿Por qué habrías de sentir eso?, después de lo que ella te hizo… no me digas que tú… -

Si, todavía no la olvido… -

¡ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ! Ella te dejo, para irse con otro… y todavía no la olvidas… -

¡SI SOY ESTÚPIDO!... – grito – pero yo todavía no la puedo olvidar, yo… sigo enamorado de ella… -

Así que esa es la razón por la que ya no sales… - entro a la oficina Bat - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?... aunque bueno, yo igual conocí a Sakari…

¿La conociste?... – pregunto incrédulo el peliblanco

Sí, fue cuando iba en la Universidad… ella y yo fuimos buenos amigos… - sonrió el oji verde

* * *

><p>Gilbert y Daisuke venían tomados de la mano, el menor seguía comiendo su helado, mientras que Sakari los veía por detrás.<p>

¡VERDAD, QUE SE VEN LINDOS!... – dijo Lightning entusiasmada

Ya te he dicho que no me asustes… - decía Sakari mientras se recuperaba del susto

Gilbert y Daisuke, parece padre e hijo… - comento Misao

Se los juro, un día de estos me dará un infarto… -

No trates de cambiar el tema Sakari-chan… - ahora fue Break - A simple vista se ve, que a ti te gustaría que Gilbert-kun fuera el padre de Daisuke… -

¿Padre?... – trataba de hacerse la tonta

Sakari, entremos a mi oficina, por favor… - le pidió Misao

**Adentro de la oficina de Misao**

Sakari, no es que queramos meternos en tu vida personal, pero… - decía el castaño

Nos gustaría saber, ¿qué opinas de mi hermano?...- pregunto Lightning

El es muy amable, se preocupa por Daisuke, es muy lindo y le debo mucho… - dijo la pelinegra

¿Te gustaría que fuera el papá de Daisuke?... – ahora fue Break

¿Por qué me están interrogando?... y ¿por qué tienen la luz de la oficina apagada y a Keio apuntándome con una lámpara? –

Keio prende la luz y apaga la lámpara… - dijo Misao

Maldición… - dijo Keio mientras acataba la orden

Contesta Sakari… - dijo Break

Que no conteste… - interrumpió Lightning – primero, contesta esto, ¿quién es el padre de Daisuke?

Buena pregunta… el único que lo sabe es Gilbert-kun –

Sakari, se honesta… - dijo Misao

Al parecer ya no lo puedo ocultar más, creo que como son mis amigos, tienen derecho a saber… no creo que sea justo que Gilbert sea el único enterado, y que ustedes no lo sepan, después de todo lo que han hecho por mí - empezaba a decir la oji turquesa – el padre de Daisuke se llama… - tomaba aire ya que se le hacía difícil, recordar al padre de su hijo -… Anubias

¿Anubias?... – decía Misao con una voz temblorosa, todos se quedaron en shock

¿Pasa algo?...- Sakari estaba confundida con esa reacción de Misao

Anubias… - empezaba a decir Lightning – Sakari, Anubias es…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: No apareció mi carro ¬¬**

**Sakari: Claro que apareció solo que estabas viendo a otro lado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… el capítulo de Fairy tail estuvo genial XD…**


	4. ¿Será mi hijo?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno… no sé qué decir XD**

**Shun: Al parecer alguien piensa mal sobre ti, Sakari… **

**Sakari: Lo sé, pero no puedo decir nada, sino ya no tendría chiste el fic**

**Anubias: ¿Sufriré? T.T**

**Sakari: Y yo también ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**¿Será mi hijo?**

Buena pregunta… el único que lo sabe es Gilbert-kun –

Sakari, se honesta… - dijo Misao

Al parecer ya no lo puedo ocultar más, creo que como son mis amigos, tienen derecho a saber… no creo que sea justo que Gilbert sea el único enterado, y que ustedes no lo sepan, después de todo lo que han hecho por mí - empezaba a decir la oji turquesa – el padre de Daisuke se llama… - tomaba aire ya que se le hacía difícil, recordar al padre de su hijo -… Anubias

¿Anubias?... – decía Misao con una voz temblorosa, todos se quedaron en shock

¿Pasa algo?...- Sakari estaba confundida con esa reacción de Misao

Anubias… - empezaba a decir Lightning – Sakari, Anubias es…

El principal rival de las empresas Nightray… - terminó de decir Misao

Esperen un segundo, eso quiere decir que… - empezaba a decir Keio

Que el padre de Daisuke, es el enemigo de Gilbert-kun, quien diría que el padre de tu hijo Sakari, es un gran empresario… - concluyó Break

Aunque, no logro comprender algo… - Misao se puso a pensar –

¿Qué cosa?... – pregunto Lightning

Si Daisuke es el hijo de su rival, no logro entender, ¿cómo es que quiere demasiado a Daisuke?... –

Es una buena pregunta… - dijo Keio – Sakari contesta…

Al parecer tendré que decirles toda la verdad… - empezaba a relatar la pelinegra – Cuando le dije a Gilbert que el padre de mi hijo era Anubias, se exalto mucho al principio, pero aún así, el me dejo trabajar en su empresa y se termino encariñando con Daisuke…

¿Cuál es tu historia con Anubias?... – interrumpió Lightning

Light-chan, es lo que Sakari está diciendo, apenas está dando la introducción… - le explico Break

Continua… - hablo Misao

Cuando yo iba en segundo año de preparatoria, conocí a Anubias, a él le había tocado estar en mi salón, el era un estudiante de intercambio… - hizo una pequeña pausa – poco a poco me fui haciendo su amiga, hasta el punto en que ambos nos hicimos novios…

¿Cómo fue que él, nunca se entero que tuvo un hijo, contigo?... – pregunto la peliblanca

Será mejor que se pongan cómodos, porque a partir de ahí comienza la historia y la respuesta a tu pregunta… -

* * *

><p>Así que esa es la razón por la que ya no sales… - entro a la oficina Bat - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?... aunque bueno, yo igual conocí a Sakari…<p>

¿La conociste?... – pregunto incrédulo el peliblanco

Sí, fue cuando iba en la Universidad… ella y yo fuimos buenos amigos… - sonrió el oji verde – aunque no sé, ¿por qué Shun dice que ella se fue con otro sujeto?…

Porque eso fue lo que paso… - contesto el pelinegro

Bat, ¿acaso dices que Sakari, no tuvo una relación con otra persona?... –

Para nada… - dijo el castaño – de hecho cuando yo la conocí, no tenía novio, siempre la veía sola…

¿Sola?... –

Si, cuando un chico se le quería acercar, ella lo rechazaba en ese preciso momento y les mostraba indiferencia… yo era el único chico que se acercaba a ella, y me volví su amigo… -

¿Qué más sabes?... – seguía insistiendo el peliblanco

No sé, la verdad, yo solo estuve con ella como por… - hacia cuentas el castaño – como por 4 meses, de ahí en adelante, no se volvió aparecer por la Universidad, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra…

¿No sabes, por qué se fue?... –

Se corrían muchos rumores… - empezó a explicar – pero de todos ellos, hubo uno que se me hizo más creíble…

Porque paras, sigue hablando… -

Uno se me hizo más creíble, el rumor era, de que ella estaba embarazada, a mi punto de vista si se me hizo creíble, porque el tiempo que estuve con ella… mostraba esos síntomas… -

En ese momento el peliblanco palideció, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, esa reacción preocupo a Shun y Bat.

¿Qué pasa?... – pregunto el oji verde

Es que le platicaba a Shun, que hoy vi a Sakari… y ella llevaba un niño en brazos… -

Genial, me gustaría ir a saludarla, ¿ah?, espera un segundo… eso quiere decir que… -

Que al parecer el rumor que se recorría en la Universidad a la que fuiste… era verdad… -

No puede ser posible, eso pasó hace 4 años, dices que ella llevaba un niño en brazos… pues es un bebé recién nacido… -

El niño tenía aproximadamente esa edad… es que ella lo llevaba cargando… -

Anubias… - lo llamó el oji ámbar – espero que no salgas con que tú… -

Sí, quiero que tu y Bat mantengan vigilada a Sakari… -

Y según tú, como quieres que hagamos eso, cuando ni sabemos, ¿dónde trabaja? ¿Dónde vive?... –

Ella fue a recoger a un niño, cerca del restaurante a donde Bat y yo fuimos en el mediodía… ya tienes algo… -

* * *

><p>Gilbert y Daisuke estaban en la oficina, el pequeño se encontraba en el sofá de la oficina jugando con un carrito, mientras que Gilbert y Vincent hablaban.<p>

Al parecer te gusta estar con el hijo de Sakari-chan… - decía el rubio

Creo que sí… - el pelinegro sonrió –

Te puedo preguntar algo… nii-san

Claro… pregunta –

¿Te gustaría, que Daisuke fuera tu hijo?... – la pregunta sorprendió al oji dorado – se honesto, por favor…

Sí me gustaría, sabes Vince, me gustaría cambiar el pasado… - se acomodo en su lugar

¿Cambiar el pasado?... –

Así es, cambiarlo, para haber conocido a Sakari antes que Anubias, si eso hubiera pasado… en este momento Daisuke sería mi hijo…-

Gracias por tu honestidad… aunque todavía hay tiempo… -

¿Tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?... –

Hoy fui a visitar a algunos de nuestros socios, y ellos me comentaron que cierto empresario regreso… -

No me digas que… - su tono cambio a uno de nerviosismo

Sí hermano, Anubias regreso a Tokyo… -

No puede ser… sabes lo que eso significa… yo pensaba, que él se iba a quedar en Estados Unidos e iba a manejar todos su asuntos desde ahí… y ahora con su regreso, Sakari… -

Se podría decir que corre peligro… por eso te digo que todavía hay tiempo… has todo lo posible, para que el no encuentre a Sakari y Daisuke… -

Sí lo sé, pero, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos?… -

Mi hermano ama a Sakari y eso lo hace feliz, y a mí me gusta verte feliz… - el rubio sonrió

* * *

><p>¡CUANDO VEA A ESE MALDITO DESGRACIO LE PARTIRE TODA SU…! – gritaba Lightning, pero Break logro taparle la boca<p>

Todos queremos hacer eso Light-chan, pero hay que mantener la cordura… - le contesto el oji rojo

Sakari, ¿por qué no nos habías contado esto?... – pregunto Misao

Nadie quiere recodar su pasado, Misao… - le respondió la pelinegra

No puedo crees que hayas pasado por todo esto… aunque ya veo, porque estás tan agradecida con Gilbert… -

Si no hubiera sido por él, quien sabe que habría sido de mí…- sonrió

El celular de Keio empezó a sonar.

Disculpen… - dijo Keio, para después contestar - ¿Qué ocurre Gil?... es que tiene apagado su celular, pero ahorita le digo que vaya a tu oficina… - colgó – Sakari, era Gilbert, quiere que vayas a su oficina lo más pronto posible…

Entonces, ya me voy… - se puso de pie, pero antes de salir, miró a sus amigos – por favor, no le digan a nadie sobre esto…

No te preocupes Sakari-chan… - dijo Break

* * *

><p>Cierto peliblanco, miraba por la ventana, recordaba lo que había presenciado hace poco, se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a su librero, tomo un libro en especial y comenzó a ojearlo. Así siguió, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, que al verlo esbozo una sonrisa.<p>

Sakari… - susurró mientras miraba una fotografía – tuviste un hijo… _*ahora me quedo pensando, ese niño que llevabas cargando, ¿será mi hijo?*_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Cuantas cosas pasan en un capítulo**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Sakari: Shun lárgate, solo amargas mi día… **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ya falta poco para la convención XD…**


	5. ¿Qué hago?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí los molesto con otro capítulo de este loco fic mío que bueno lamento la tardanza pero estaba con lo de la escuela y pues… ya saben**

**Anubias: Capítulo largo…**

**Sakari: Sí capítulo largo**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Cierto peliblanco, miraba por la ventana, recordaba lo que había presenciado hace poco, se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a su librero, tomo un libro en especial y comenzó a ojearlo. Así siguió, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, que al verlo esbozo una sonrisa.<p>

Sakari… - susurró mientras miraba una fotografía – tuviste un hijo… _*ahora me quedo pensando, ese niño que llevabas cargando, ¿será mi hijo?*_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Capítulo IV**

**¿Qué hago?**

Gil…estás… bromeando… ¿verdad?... – decía la pelinegra algo impactada, por la noticia que había recibido hace unos momentos por el oji dorado

No, Vincent me lo dijo hace rato… - cerró los ojos, la pelinegra solo bajo la mirada – por eso, creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto…

No, yo debo hacer algo al respecto, tú no tienes porque verte involucrado en mis asuntos… -

No me gusta que digas esas cosas Sakari y bien lo sabes… te voy ayudar, velo de esa manera… -

Entonces, debemos ir pensando en algún plan… - entro como si nada Break - ¿veamos?...

Les ayudaremos un poco… - hablo Lightning

Si se preguntan por Daisuke… - ahora fue Misao – está molestando a Keio en su oficina

Un silencio se formo en la sala.

¿Qué pasará cuando Anubias se enteré?... – preguntaba Sakari

Para empezar… - Misao habló – no veo razón o motivo para que él se entere, si se fue dejándote sola, debe ser porque ya no le interesabas y no veo porque ahora habría el de buscarte…

Pero si llegara a pasar que Anubias… - ahora fue Break – te encuentre, y vea a ese pequeño diablillo… de seguro pensara que el niño es su hijo…

Que magnífica explicación Break… - dijo iracunda Lightning – eso es obvio, dime… ¿Cuántos niños de cabello blanco ves en estos días?

Todos miraron a Lightning.

¿Qué?... – dijo como si nada

Light-chan… tú tienes el cabello blanco y Break también… - señalo Gilbert – pero olvidemos ese asunto, vayamos a lo que importa, ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer?

* * *

><p>Anubias seguía en su oficina, mirando por la ventana, desde que había visto a la pelinegra con ese niño en brazos, no se podía concentrar en su trabajo. Su tranquilidad regresaría, cuando Bat y Shun le dijeran todo sobre Sakari y ese niño, pero por su cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas: ¿Qué pasaría si ese niño fuera su hijo?, ¿Debería ir a reclamar su paternidad?, ¿Sería capaz de enfrentar a Sakari?...<p>

Tantas preguntas… - decía el peliblanco – pero, ¿por qué Sakari habría ocultado algo tan importante?...

No se lograba explicar, llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante… - Bat apareció delante de él – creí que te habías ido con Shun…

Es que, quería hablar contigo… sobre Sakari… -

El peliblanco se puso serio

No quería decirte más detalles cuando estaba Shun presente, así que será mejor que pongas atención a lo que te voy a decir… -

¿Tiene que ver con el niño?... –

En parte, pero también sobre Sakari… -

Te escucho… -

* * *

><p>Gilbert y Sakari se encontraban en la sala de juntas, el pelinegro le había pedido que se vieran allí para poder discutir sobre lo que harían ya que las propuestas de los demás para Gilbert eran algo tontas. Pero la propuesta que Gilbert le tenía a Sakari, la tenía impactada.<p>

¿Qué Daisuke sea tu hijo?... – estaba en shock

Si Anubias se entera, diremos que Daisuke es mi hijo… - la miraba serio

Gilbert, es obvio que se dará cuenta que es su hijo… -

Si lo dices por el cabello, hay algo que lo puede confundir… -

¿Qué lo confundiría?... – el pelinegro se río

Lightning-chan… ella tiene el cabello blanco y es mi hermana, no crees que Daisuke pudo heredar ese color de cabello de parte de mi familia… aparte si sale con lo del color de ojos, yo los tengo como Anubias, ¿no?... –

La pelinegra bajo la cabeza

¿Pasa algo?...-

¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?... – el pelinegro suspiro

Acaso, todavía no te das cuenta… - habló y tomo a la oji turquesa de la barbilla - ¿acaso debo decírtelo?...

¿De qué hablas Gilbert…? – no comprendía

Todo esto lo hago porque yo… -

* * *

><p>Cierto peliblanco estaba pálido, lo que había escuchado de la boca de Bat, lo tenía impactado. No quería creer lo que había escuchado.<p>

Sa…Sa…Sakari trabaja en la empresa Nightray… - no lo creía

Así es, cuando ella desapareció yo la seguí frecuentando. Ella se llevaba mucho con Lightning Nightray en ese entonces y también con sus hermanos Gilbert y Vincent Nightray… - narraba Bat

Entonces fue por ellos que entro a la empresa Nightray… -

Así es, pero yo me di cuenta de algo… -

¿De qué te diste cuenta?... –

El castaño se río

De que Gilbert Nightray veía a Sakari con otros ojos… -

Ese último comentario no le agrado mucho al peliblanco.

Pero, Sakari solo lo veía como un amigo… solo éramos 3 chicos a los que Sakari tenía permiso acercársele… a Gilbert, Vincent y a mí… de ahí en adelante a nadie más… aunque cuando ella se fue, me dijo que iba a entrar a trabajar con los Nightray y a partir de ahí ya no supe más de ella… -

Entonces, me quieres decir que descarte que Gilbert Nightray, es el padre del niño… -

No estaría tan seguro… -

¿Por qué?, me acabas de decir que Sakari solo lo veía como un amigo… -

Bueno, en realidad esa fue mi opinión, porque tampoco puedo descartar que él sea el padre… -

Entonces, estamos como al principio… -

No lo creo, ahora sabes que ella está trabajando con Gilbert Nightray… -

El peliblando desvió la mirada.

Me retiro, eso es lo que quería decirte, mañana iré con Shun a averiguar sobre el niño… - se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Así que estás con los Nightray… - se quedo mirando una foto – El niño puede ser de Gilbert Nightray…

* * *

><p>¿Creí que ustedes dos eran novios?... – pregunto Misao con un tono de inocencia<p>

¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡DIME QUIEN QUERRÍA SALIR CON ESTE PAYASO!... – grito Lightning mientras señalaba a Break.

Cualquier chica moriría por salir conmigo… - sonrió

Es verdad… - dijo Keio – ahí esta Light-chan pidiendo a gritos que la invites a salir… - se empezó a reír y Misao no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo

Light-chan… - habló Daisuke mientras se quitaba su gorro, que desde hace rato no se había quitado –

¿Qué pasa, pequeño Daisuke?... – se agacho para quedar a la altura del menor

¿Te gusta el tío Break?... – pregunto, todos se quedaron viendo al pequeño, la peliblanca se sonrojo y el oji rojo se sorprendió.

Etto… - empezó a decir Lightning – Misao… puedes llevar a Daisuke a la oficina de Gilbert…

Misao no lo dudo y saco al niño de ahí

¡KEIO ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL! ¡Y TU TAMBIEN BREAK!... – se escucharon unos golpes

* * *

><p>Porque yo te amo… - el pelinegro sonrió aunque un gran sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas<p>

La oji turquesa se quedo sin habla.

Yo se que tu no me puedes corresponder de la misma manera… - empezaba a hablar el oji dorado – tú sigues dolida por lo que viviste, y no te culpo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo…

Fue interrumpido, la pelinegra lo abrazo de inmediato, se quedo sorprendido por el acto de la pelinegra pero su confusión fue mayor cuando le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

Gil, gracias por todo… -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Espero que algunos estén felices por el capítulo del fic ^^ *en realidad Sakari está enojada***

**Anubias: O_O!**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…Ok, ya me traume con muchas canciones ¬¬….**


	6. Cabello blanco

**Hola amigos me reporto aquí con otro capítulo de este loco fic mío, que debo decir que habrá algunas escenas fuertes ^^" **

**Anubias: Quieres decir que… O_O**

**Shun: *se tapa los oídos***

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>Porque yo te amo… - el pelinegro sonrió aunque un gran sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas<p>

La oji turquesa se quedo sin habla.

Yo se que tu no me puedes corresponder de la misma manera… - empezaba a hablar el oji dorado – tú sigues dolida por lo que viviste, y no te culpo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo…

Fue interrumpido, la pelinegra lo abrazo de inmediato, se quedo sorprendido por el acto de la pelinegra pero su confusión fue mayor cuando le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

Gil, gracias por todo… - la pelinegra bajo la mirada – pero yo… como tu mismo lo dijiste, no he podido olvidar lo que viví; no sabes todo lo que daría, porque hubieras sido tú a quien conociera primero… que me hubiera enamorado de ti y no de Anubias, y porque tú… fueras el padre de Daisuke…

El oji dorado sonrió.

Hagamos lo que te sugerí… - habló, la pelinegra asintió

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**Cabello blanco**

Al día siguiente.

No puedo creer que Anubias, nos mandara a hacerla de espías… - decía algo molesto el pelinegro

Pero, mira es por una buena razón, si tu estuvieras en el lugar de Anubias harías lo mismo, perseguirías a Alice… - Bat se río, cosa que provoco que el pelinegro se sonrojase

Si creo que tienes razón… - bufó molesto

En ese momento vieron como un auto llegaba al kínder, del auto bajo una pelinegra, un pelinegro y joven de cabello blanco.

Veamos ese es Gilbert Nightray… - señaló Bat – y esa es Sakari, pero…

¿Quién es el peliblanco?...- ahora fue Shun

Ni idea… no lo conozco, tal vez sea algún empleado de Gilbert -

En ese momento del auto bajo un niño. Los dos presentes que se encontraban en el auto viendo la esa escena se quedaron atónitos al ver bajar a ese pequeño niño.

Shun… - Bat estaba casi sin habla

Ese niño… - Shun estaba en las mismas, no sabía que decir.

Tiene el cabello blanco como Anubias… -

* * *

><p>Cierto peliblanco estaba envuelto en sábanas lo único que se apreciaba era su cabello que estaba hecho un revoltijo, su alarma sonó, se fastidio y lo tiro para que dejara de sonar. En ese momento regreso a su sueño.<p>

Sakari… - fue lo único que pudo susurrar

_Al terminar, Anubias se tumbó sobre ella gentilmente y la besó. Los jóvenes, bañados en sudor por lo que acababan de acontecer, se miraron fijamente sin decirse una sola palabra._

_-Sakari, lo siento por, eh ya sabes, venirme dentro de ti- Dijo sonrojado el muchacho._

_– No te preocupes- Le respondió ella- Realmente me gustaría llevar a tu hijo dentro de mí- Dijo sonriendo._

El peliblanco se sonrojo y ella sonrió, para luego darle un profundo y tierno beso.

¡¿AH?... – grito muy exaltado el peliblanco quien se cubrió su rostro con sus manos - _*porque se me vienen a la mente esos recuerdos, ¿por qué?, aunque eso que ella dijo en verdad me habría gustado, que los tres formáramos una familia…*_

En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar

Si, ¿qué pasa Shun?... – sus ojos se abrieron como platos - ¡¿QUÉ UN NIÑO DE CABELLO BLANCO?

* * *

><p>Así es, Bat me dice que en la familia Nightray no hay nadie con esas características, así que podríamos concluir que ese niño es tu hijo… ¿Anubias?, ¡HEY IMBÉCIL!... -<p>

¿Qué paso?... – pregunto el castaño

El muy maldito me colgó… ya sabe, que detesto que me cuelguen… - bufó molesto

Obvio que la noticia le debió haber afectado… - se lo recalcó

* * *

><p>¡YO TE IRÉ A DEJAR A LA ESCUELA, DAISUKE!... – grito emocionado Break, mientras tomaba al pequeño de la mano, pero en ese momento Gilbert lo empujo y tomo la mano de Daisuke - ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO GILBERT!<p>

Deja de quejarte, yo iré a dejar a Daisuke… -

Tío Gilbert, me dejará a la escuela, lo siento tío Break… - el pequeño sonrió

Vámonos…-

¡SAKARI REGAÑA A GILBERT!... –

No puedo hacerlo, el pidió llevar a Daisuke primero y no me puedo negar… -

¡ERES MALA!... –

Sakari, no es mala en absoluto… - interfirió Misao

¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en la oficina?... –

Sabes, escuchar un buenos días Misao-kun…no estaría mal… - se burló, provocando que Sakari le desviara la mirada – Quería ver si no se les ofrecía algo… ¿acaso es un delito?

Ya enserio, para que viniste…-

De acuerdo, tal vez el idiota de tu ex, envié a alguien para espiarte… y al parecer ya los encontré… -

¿Apenas?... – Break se puso serio – te refieres a esos… - los señalo

Los presentes voltearon a ver

Si justamente a esos… al parecer no te tomo mucho tiempo ubicarlos, Break…-

* * *

><p>Ya nos descubrieron… - Bat se dio contra el volante<p>

Al parecer eres pésimo para espiar a las personas…-

Sí claro, ¡YO TENGO LA CULPA! ¡CUANDO FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME DIJO QUE ME ESTACIONARA AQUÍ!...-

No me eches en cara tu incompetencia… -

Bat le lanzó una mirada fulminante al pelinegro, quien lo único que hizo fue no mirarlo y simular que hablaba por teléfono.

* * *

><p>¡ESTO ESTA MUY CLARO!... – gritaba Anubias mientras se cambiaba - ¡ESE NIÑO ES MÍO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO NADA? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LO OCULTO?<p>

En ese momento el peliblanco se recargó en la pared

Aunque… ¿qué haré ahora?, no puedo ir y aparecerme de repente y reclamar… - el joven formó una sonrisa – Sakari sería muy capaz de golpearme… aparte, tiene a ese Nightray a su lado… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ahora piensa Anubias, ¿qué movimiento vas a hacer?...

Se formó un silencio en la habitación

Lo primero que tengo que hacer, es volverla a ver… iré a la empresa Nightray… -

* * *

><p>Break… Misao, ¿es broma, verdad?... – la pelinegra estaba muy nerviosa<p>

No lo es… - habló Misao – te están mirando, al parecer ya apareció el problema y más pronto de lo que esperábamos… que molestia, tendremos que hacer nuestra jugada…

¿Jugada?... – no entendió

Gilbert iba regresando de haber dejado al pequeño Daisuke, se acerco a los demás, pero en ese momento Break se puso detrás de él y le dio un leve empujoncito, provocando que cayera en la pelinegra y la besase.

A esa jugada me refería… - Misao sonrió – buen golpe Break…

Gracias Misao-kun… -

* * *

><p>¡SHUN NO TOMES FOTOS!... – gritaba Bat mientras trataba de quitarle el celular<p>

¡DEBO REUNIR EVIDENCIA, SAKARI YA SE ESTA CON GILBERT!... –

¡¿Y PARA QUÉ RAYOS TE SERVIRÍA? ¡YA HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO, ERA OBVIO QUE SAKARI SE IBA A OLVIDAR DE ANUBIAS, PARA QUE SE LO QUIERES RECALCAR!... –

Tienes razón… - el pelinegro bajo el celular – vámonos Bat

Sí… - el castaño arrancó el auto y lo puso en marcha

* * *

><p>¡SAKARI NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!... – estaba exaltado y sonrojado, miró a Break - ¡EL IDIOTA DE BREAK ME EMPUJO!<p>

Oh vamos, admite que si te gusto… - Misao se empezó a reír y Break lo acompaño

¡TE HARÉ LO MISMO, TE EMPUJARE Y HARÉ QUE BESES A MI HERMANA!... – pegó el grito al cielo – Sakari… yo… lo siento

No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente… mejor vámonos a la oficina… -

* * *

><p>¡VOY A MATARLOS!... – pataleaba una chica de cabello blanco - ¡PARA QUE ME LEVANTE TEMPRANO! ¡SI NO IBAN A LLEGAR TEMPRANO! ¡VOY A MATAR A GILBERT POR ESTO! ¡Y DE PASO A BREAK!<p>

Lightning se sentó en el escritorio de Sakari, un joven de ojos amarillos se acerco al escritorio

Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Gilbert Nightray?... – pregunto en un tono amable

¿Acaso cree que soy la secretaría o qué?... – contesto molesta

¿Ah?... – no entendió – entonces, ¿quién es la secretaría?...

Todavía no llega, pero al parecer tendré que hacer su trabajo… Gilbert-kun todavía no ha llegado, si quiere puede esperarlo, ¿quién lo busca?... –

Gracias, lo busca Anubias… -

_*¿Anubias?*_ - la peliblanca se quedo en shock

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Al parecer ahora sí ya se armó el problema, moriremos X_X**

**Me daré un tiró**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡AL FIN FAIRY TAIL TIENE ALGUNOS PUNTOS! ¡VAMOS NATSU!**


	7. ¿Por qué no llegaste?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí con otro capítulo de este fic, que puedo decir que ya se viene lo feo -_-**

**Anubias: Entonces, ya es momento de que sufra O-O**

**Shun: Ahora verás lo que sufro ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>¿Acaso cree que soy la secretaría o qué?... – contesto molesta<p>

¿Ah?... – no entendió – entonces, ¿quién es la secretaría?...

Todavía no llega, pero al parecer tendré que hacer su trabajo… Gilbert-kun todavía no ha llegado, si quiere puede esperarlo, ¿quién lo busca?... –

Gracias, lo busca Anubias… -

_*¿Anubias?*_ - la peliblanca se quedo en shock

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**¿Por qué no llegaste?**

El peliblanco se fue a tomar asiento mientras sacaba su celular y realizaba algunas llamadas, Lightning no despego su vista de él, trataba de ver o más bien trataba de saber, ¿qué le había visto Sakari?, pero no hallaba respuesta; pero, al seguir viendo al peliblanco se percato, que era la viva imagen de Daisuke.

_*Así se verá Daisuke cuando crezca, aunque lo único que tiene de diferente son los ojos…*_ - la peliblanca se mordió el labio - _*contrólate, no lo golpees... mejor entrare a la oficina de Gilbert*_ - y fue lo que hizo

* * *

><p>¡SAKARI QUIERO IR A RECOGER AL PEQUEÑO DAISUKE!... – gritaba Break mientras sacaba una tarjeta para que lo dejaran entrar a un gran edificio<p>

De acuerdo Break, pero que Lightning vaya contigo… -

Acepto tus condiciones Sakari-chan… Misao, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?… -pregunto

Claro, si es que Gilbert me deja salir temprano… - habló

Está bien, pueden salir por Daisuke… - el pelinegro sonrió – pero, no se les ocurra llevarlo a otro lugar, apenas salga de la escuela los quiero aquí en la oficina

Los 4 presentes entraron al elevador para que los llevara a su respectivo piso, al llegar vieron a Keio enfrente de ellos, cosa que les extraño.

Gilbert, hay alguien esperándolo… -

¿Quién? Hoy no tengo ninguna visita, ¿o sí?... –miró a Sakari

No hay nada programado, ¿Quién es, Keio?... –

No tengo idea, no le pregunte… -

Entonces no hay que ser mal educados, vayan a recibirlo, Misao será mejor irnos… -

No me des ordenes Break… - bufó molesto – yo iré a revisar algunas cotizaciones…

* * *

><p>Anubias seguía esperando pacientemente, por alguna razón estaba algo nervioso, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, sus ojos solo apuntaban al suelo.<p>

Tal vez fue mala idea venir… - susurró por lo bajo

Buenos días, lamento haberlo hecho esperar… - se escucho la voz de un hombre atrás de él – pero, tuve algunos asuntos que atender, Gilbert Nightray a sus órdenes…

El peliblanco al escuchar se puso de pie y quedo de frente al pelinegro

Anubias, un placer… - hizo una reverencia, al quedar de frente, vio a una pelinegra de ojos turquesa, se quedo mirándola, estaba en shock - _*Sakari… es ella, no ha cambiado nada…su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios…*_

_*Anubias, el es Anubias…*_ - Gilbert se quedo mirándolo, sentía una gran rabia

El peliblanco cerró los ojos, y tomo aire para poder hablar sin que se escuchara temor en sus palabras

Venía para hablar con usted, como ya sabrá mi empresa regreso a Tokyo, y creo que tenemos unos asuntos que atender referente a eso, para que no surjan conflictos más adelante…-

Pasa a mi oficina…- trataba de verse tranquilo el pelinegro, Anubias acató la orden, apenas se adentro a la oficina...

Sakari… - la llamó, la pelinegra se aferro al oji dorado

Esto debe ser una pesadilla, ¿verdad?... –

Anubias se quede detrás de la puerta, escuchando lo que hablaban Gilbert y Sakari

Puedes ir a tomarte el día si prefieres… -

No, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte… él es parte de mi pasado… -

Tratare de terminar de hablar con él lo más rápido posible, no te preocupes Sakari, yo estaré a tu lado…-

El peliblanco seguía escuchando, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, en cierto modo las palabras que le había dicho Gilbert a Sakari le habían afectado.

_*Yo estaré a tu lado… *_- esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza - _*eso fue lo mismo que te dije hace mucho tiempo, al parecer ya rehiciste tu vida; pero, tu tienes algo que me involucra a mí* _- el peliblanco sonrió - _*un niño… *_

Escucho como Gilbert se acercaba y se fue a sentar de inmediato.

Bien Anubias, te escucho… - sonó algo serio el pelinegro

* * *

><p>Sakari se fue a su lugar de trabajo, trataba de distraerse checando la agenda, algunas estadísticas y rogaba porque alguien hablara para que ella contestara, pero fue en vano, puso su cabeza contra el escritorio y cerró los ojos.<p>

_*¿Por qué tenías que regresar?*…_ - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos - _*¿me quieres lastimar de nuevo?*_ - se llevo su mano a su pecho - _*yo todavía no te olvido, yo lo único que quiero es olvidarte, ¿por qué? Justamente cuando estoy tratando de abrirle mi corazón a Gilbert, tuviste que regresar* _

En eso recordó…

_El no se merece que tú lo ames… - Misao se sentó al lado de ella _

_¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo ya no lo quiero… -_

_¿A quién tratas de engañar? Yo sé que todavía no lo olvidas, el sigue en tu corazón… - le dio un sorbo a su café – el no merece que tu lo quieras, el que se lo merece es Gilbert, trata de abrir tu corazón otra vez, sé que es difícil, pero pon todo de tu parte para que eso ocurra. Anubias, no es porque quiera que pase, algún día regresará y cuando lo veas, esos sentimientos que tienes hacía él, te harán mucho daño, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no te quiero ver sufrir._

_La pelinegra se puso a llorar y abrazó a su amigo._

_Gracias… - _

_Aunque lo único bueno que salió de tu relación con él fue Daisuke, ese pequeño niño, que siempre raya mi escritorio… - sonrió_

La pelinegra se llevó sus manos a su vientre.

_-Sakari, lo siento por, eh ya sabes, venirme dentro de ti- Dijo sonrojado el muchacho._

_-No me quedan dudas, si me embarazara de él, amaría mucho a nuestro hijo – Pensó ella – No te preocupes- Le respondió ella- Realmente me gustaría llevar a tu hijo dentro de mí- Dijo sonriendo._

_El peli-blanco se puso rojo y ella sonrió, para luego darle un profundo y tierno beso._

Al parecer tenías razón Misao… - susurró

¿Misao tenía razón?... – habló Break, en eso la pelinegra alzó la cabeza - ¿por qué lloras, Sakari?

Anubias… - habló en voz baja

¿Qué tiene ese maldito bastardo?... – sonó serio, Lightning iba pasando por ahí y escucho lo que dijo el oji rojo

Break que fueron esas palabras… - se adentró a la conversación

Anubias está hablando con Gilbert… - bajo la mirada – está adentro…

Eso ya lo sabía… yo lo recibí… - dijo Lightning como si nada

¿Por qué no nos avisaste con tiempo, Lightning Nightray?... – Break seguía serio

Lo iba a hacer, pero las líneas estaban ocupadas y mi celular no lo traje… - apretó el puño – créeme que cuando lo vi, quería golpearlo

Nos quedaremos aquí contigo… - dijo Break – para que no cruces palabra con él…

Apenas Break dijo eso, Anubias salió de la oficina de Gilbert, Sakari no le dirigió la mirada; pero, Anubias la miró solo vio unas gotas brotar de los ojos de la pelinegra. Siguió su paso, pero se puso detrás de una pared.

Sakari, lo siento… - dijo Gilbert – no quería que tuvieras que…

No tienes nada de que disculparte Gilbert, si me disculpan quiero estar sola… - la pelinegra se puso de pie y se fue

Sakari… - Gilbert la iba a seguir, pero Lightning lo paró – déjala Gil, quiero aclarar sus pensamientos…

Anubias vio cruzar a Sakari, tuvo cuidado de que nadie lo viera y la siguió.

* * *

><p>La pelinegra llegó a la azotea, y se acercó al barandal que estaba ahí y empezó a llorar.<p>

¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE REGRESAR?... – grito con todas sus fuerzas

No querías que regresará… - se escucho una voz detrás que ella, la oji turquesa se percató de la voz y cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta, tenía al peliblanco justamente detrás de ella – ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sakari…

¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER!... – le lanzó un golpe, el cual el peliblanco detuvo

Sabía que ibas a hacer eso, al parecer no has cambiado en nada… -

¡SUÉLTAME ANUBIAS!... – forcejeaba, pero el peliblanco no la soltaba - ¿por qué?

La pelinegra se confundió al escuchar esas palabras

¿Por qué me dejaste esperando en el aeropuerto?... – se escuchaba tristeza en sus palabras

Su confusión se hizo más grande

Me quedé esperando horas, y nunca llegaste… ¿por qué no me dijiste que había alguien más?... –

¿Alguien más?... ¿de qué hablas?... – estaba impactada

Tú te fuiste con Keith Clay… ¡¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE CON ÉL?... – en ese momento Sakari lo abofeteo

¡ACASO ME VEZ CON ÉL! ¡KEITH Y YO NUNCA NOS LLEVAMOS!... – se soltó de Anubias - ¡ENTONCES HASTA EN ESOS MOMENTOS TU DESCONFIABAS DE MÍ! ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¡NO SÉ COMO RAYOS ME PUDE ENAMORAR DE UN TIPO COMO TÚ!... ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

¡ENTONCES PORQUE NUNCA LLEGASTE!... – grito

¡PREGUNTALE A SELLON!... –

¿Sellon?... –

¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA, TU SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO, SOLO QUERÍAS LLEVARME A LA CAMA! ¡TU Y SELLON SE FUERON JUNTOS!... ¡SOLO ME… - fue callada, Anubias la había besado

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Sakari: creo que me voy a morir**

**Anubias: creo que ya me metí en problemas**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Metallic Kiss :3….**


	8. Dime la verdad

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este loco fic XD**

**Shun: No es justo…**

**Sakari: ¿No es justo que?...**

**Shun: Que Anubias sea el protagonista**

**Anubias: ¬¬ imbécil…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Tú te fuiste con Keith Clay… ¡¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE CON ÉL?... – en ese momento Sakari lo abofeteo<p>

¡ACASO ME VEZ CON ÉL! ¡KEITH Y YO NUNCA NOS LLEVAMOS!... – se soltó de Anubias - ¡ENTONCES HASTA EN ESOS MOMENTOS TU DESCONFIABAS DE MÍ! ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¡NO SÉ COMO RAYOS ME PUDE ENAMORAR DE UN TIPO COMO TÚ!... ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

¡ENTONCES PORQUE NUNCA LLEGASTE!... – grito

¡PREGUNTALE A SELLON!... –

¿Sellon?... –

¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA, TU SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO, SOLO QUERÍAS LLEVARME A LA CAMA! ¡TU Y SELLON SE FUERON JUNTOS!... ¡SOLO ME… - fue callada, Anubias la había besado

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

**Dime la verdad**

La pelinegra al sentir los labios del peliblanco rozar con los suyos, no pudo evitar estremecerse, aunque ella dijera que ya no lo quería, que ya no le interesaba, que lo detestaba, eran mentiras. Sakari todavía sentía algo por él, al sentir sus labios de nuevo su corazón empezó a acelerarse, desde hacer tiempo ella quería volver a sentir sus labios rozar con los de Anubias.

Gilbert miró la escena a través del espejo de la puerta que daba a la azotea, cuando Sakari se fue, ignorando lo que dijo Break él la siguió; pero, nunca creyó ver lo que en esos momentos presenciaba. Anubias y Sakari se estaban besando.

_*Soy un idiota, como pude pensar que, Sakari podía sentir algo por mí…*_ - el pelinegro se retiro de ese lugar

¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?... – grito Sakari mientras empujaba al peliblanco para que se alejara de él - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESARME? ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?...

No puedes reprocharme nada, tú aceptaste el beso, además yo soy a quién amas en realidad… - le aclaró el peliblanco

¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE!... – se dirigió a la puerta, pero Anubias la agarro del brazo y la aprisiono

Claro que soy alguien… soy alguien muy importante en tu vida… -

¡YO YA NO SIENTO NADA POR TI!... – aclaró

Ignorando eso, que es falso por cierto, yo soy alguien… yo soy el padre de tu hijo… - ahora su tono fue más serio, la pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, ella solo bajo la mirada

Yo no tengo ningún hijo… - la pelinegra uso un tono algo frío

No mientas Sakari… - el peliblanco le dio un golpe a la puerta - ¡YO TE VI CON UN NIÑO!

Piensa lo que quieras, eso me tiene sin cuidado… -

* * *

><p>¿Qué te pasa, Gilbert?... – pregunto Misao, quien estaba en el pasillo y se topo con el oji dorado<p>

No tengo nada… - sonó cortante

A mí, no me puedes engañar, con el hecho de ver esa expresión en tu rostro, quiere decir que algo paso con Sakari, ¿o me equivoco?... –

No entiendo, como es que no te equivocas cuando se trata de estas cosas… -

Nunca creí que el gran Gilbert Nightray me alagaría… - se burlo, pero cambio su semblante a uno serio - viste a Sakari con Anubias, ¿no es así?...

El pelinegro miró a Misao

Se estaban besando… - dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, Misao abrió los ojos del shock

* * *

><p>¡¿POR QUÉ MIENTES? ¡TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡TU TUVISTE UN NIÑO!... – gritaba Anubias - ¡BAT ME LO DIJO!<p>

¿Bat?... – la pelinegra lo miró confundida - ¿conoces a Bat?...

El trabaja conmigo… me dijo que cuando iban en la Universidad, sospechaban que tu estabas embarazada razón por la que desapareciste por un tiempo, tu y él eran buenos amigos… -

_*No puede ser…*_ Si, Bat y yo éramos amigos, pero yo me fui de la Universidad no por la razón que tu crees, tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender… -

Entonces dime, ¿de quién es ese niño?… -

_*¿Por qué niego a mi propio hijo? Me siento basura al negarlo, aunque sé que es para protegerlo, no puedo seguir con esto*…_ De acuerdo, quieres la verdad, entonces la tendrás… - tomo aire – ese niño que viste, si es mi hijo, es el hijo que tuve con Gilbert… -

El peliblanco empezó a reír.

No me voy a creer ese cuento… - el peliblanco la miró a los ojos – ese niño tiene el cabello blanco… - ahora la pelinegra río

Es tu problema si no me quieres creer… - se aparto de él, abrió la puerta de la azotea

Deja de mentir, ese niño es mi hijo… - la pelinegra solo suspiro y se retiro de ese lugar - _*¿Por qué mientes?, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?... * _- bajo la cabeza - _*que estúpido soy, obvio que lo va a negar, ella me detesta… aunque dudo que me deteste, porque si así fuera*_ - llevo sus dedos a sus labios - _*no habría aceptado que la besase…*_

* * *

><p>Sakari regresó a las instalaciones de la empresa, en eso sintió como la jalaban y la metían a una oficina, dirigió su mirada a quien la había jalado y dio un suspiro de alivio.<p>

Misao… no me asustes de esa manera – dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento, Misao la miraba de una manera no muy grata - ¿Ocurre algo?...

Sakari, quiero que me expliques una cosa… - su tono era muy serio

¿Qué cosa?... – estaba nerviosa

¿Qué hacías besando a Anubias?... –

La pelinegra se quedo en shock

* * *

><p>Gilbert estaba tirado en el piso de su oficina, el haber visto a Sakari y Anubias en esa situación comprometedora le había afectado mucho. Y más aún, que él creía que la pelinegra podía corresponderle.<p>

Sakari… - cerró sus ojos

¿Qué le paso a Sakari?... – en ese momento una peli blanca hizo acto de presencia – y, ¿Qué rayos haces tirado en el piso?, pareces un tapete…

Lightning, ¿te has enamorado?... – le pregunto

¿Ah?... – la peliblanca se sonrojo al escuchar esa pregunta – _* de hecho estoy enamorada del payaso*_ no… ¿por qué dices eso? – trato de ocultar su nerviosismo

Tienes mucha suerte… - su tono seguía mostrando tristeza

Ok, ya me cansaste, dime que paso… tú no te pones así de la noche a la mañana y cuando pasa, es porque tiene que ver algo con Sakari-chan… ahora me dices Gilbert Nightray… -

Sakari estaba besándose en la azotea con Anubias… -

¡¿QUÉ? ¡VOY A MATARLA! ¡¿QUÉ HACÍA BESANDO A ESE IMBÉCIL? ¡ME VA A ESCUCHAR!... – estaba furiosa

Olvídalo Lightning, debía haberme percatado de que ella no me podía ver como algo más… -

¡VERTE DEPRIMIDO Y COMO TE DAS POR VENCIDO, REALMENTE ME ENOJA! … - le grito, sorprendiendo a su hermano - ¡ASÍ DE FÁCIL TE RINDES! ¡DE VERDAD QUE ERES PATÉTICO! ¡Y ASÍ TE HACES LLAMAR GILBERT NIGHTRAY! ¡SI TANTO LA QUIERES LUCHA POR ELLA! ¡DEMÚESTRALE QUE VALES MÁS QUE ESE PATÁN! ¡ENAMORALA!... además – hizo una pausa – no creo que ella lo haya besado, para mí que él, la beso a la fuerza…

* * *

><p>Sakari seguía en la oficina de Misao, le decía todo lo que había pasado en la azotea, como Anubias ya sabía sobre Daisuke, el beso y la propuesta que le había hecho Gilbert.<p>

Ya no sé, en que pensar… -se dio un golpe contra el escritorio

Perdón, no debí actuar de esa manera… así que, Anubias ya sabe que tienes un hijo… y piensa que es de él – se puso a pensar – acepta lo que te dijo Gilbert, siento que es la única salida que te queda, podrás despistar a Anubias con eso…

Sí, acepte lo que me propuso… solo que – bajo la mirada – el hecho de ver aquí Anubias… me dice, que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, el es muy insistente, no se dará por vencido, el está convencido que ese niño es suyo…incluso aunque diga que es Gilbert, el se podría percatar por los años que tiene Daisuke…

Tú no cedas… - habló firme – por más que te suplique, el niño es de Gilbert… no dejes que se acerque a ti o a Daisuke, ¿por qué sino todo estará perdido?

* * *

><p><em>¿Anubias? ¿Eres tú? Vaya, es la primera vez que me llamas, y eso que trabajamos juntos… - <em>

_Cállate Keith, sabes bien que no me llevo bien contigo… - sonaba fastidiado_

_Entonces, ¿para qué me marcas?... –_

_Necesito preguntarte algo, y quiero que me contestes con la verdad – sonó serio, Keith que estaba del otro lado del teléfono al escuchar ese tono de voz también se puso serio._

_Te escucho… -_

_Cuando íbamos en la preparatoria, tú y Sakari… tuvieron… - fue interrumpido_

_Sakari y yo nunca tuvimos una relación o algo parecido, cada vez que me acercaba a ella para intentar algo me rechazaba… así que me di por vencido y no seguí intentando nada, si crees que estoy con ella estás mal informado sobre mi vida personal, yo ya estoy casado… -_

_Entonces, nunca tuviste algo con ella… - _

_Claro que no, lo intente pero no se pudo, ella solo tenía ojos para ti… - _

_Gracias por decirme… - colgó_

Sakari no mentía, ella no se fue con Keith…- se fue a recostar al sofá

Al parecer la fuiste a ver, ¿no es así?... – dijo Bat mientras entraba a la oficina

Sakari me dijo que el niño que llevaba era hijo de Gilbert… - habló de inmediato para desahogarse

¿Le creíste?... – pregunto

Me dejo con la duda, sonaba muy segura… -

Pues está mintiendo, además… _*en ese momento algo se le vino a la cabeza*_ ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?...- dijo de la nada

¿Qué pasa?...- se extraño

Es que en son 3 hermanos: Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray y Lightning Nightray… pero –

¿Pero qué?... habla de una vez Bat… -

Gilbert es pelinegro, Vincent es rubio y Lightning es peliblanca… si Sakari dice que el niño es de Gilbert y el niño es peliblanco puede que sea por parte de Gilbert, aunque eso de todas maneras debería ser mentira, porque Sakari ya mostraba esos síntomas antes de que conociera a Gilbert… -

Entonces… ese niño es mío, está decidido entonces… en la tarde iré al kínder y veré bien a ese niño- fue su última palabra

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar**

**Sakari: ^^ **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡Kabuto lastimo a Itachi! WAAAA…**


	9. Yo soy tu padre

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic XD**

**Anubias: … ¿pasara algo bueno?**

**Shun: léelo ¬¬ *tarado***

**Anubias: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert es pelinegro, Vincent es rubio y Lightning es peliblanca… si Sakari dice que el niño es de Gilbert y el niño es peliblanco puede que sea por parte de Gilbert, aunque eso de todas maneras debería ser mentira, porque Sakari ya mostraba esos síntomas antes de que conociera a Gilbert… -<p>

Entonces… ese niño es mío, está decidido entonces… en la tarde iré al kínder y veré bien a ese niño- fue su última palabra

**Capítulo IX**

**Yo soy su padre**

No crees que exageras Anubias, si Sakari te ve allá lo más probable es que te de un puñetazo… -

Correré el riesgo, no puedo dejar esto así… si ese niño en realidad es mi hijo… - hizo una pausa – me siento como una basura, ¿sabes?...

Bat guardó silencio

Me acabo de enterar que Sakari nunca me traicionó, ella siguió adelante con ese pequeño en camino… yo prácticamente, la deje sola… - bajo la cabeza – la deje sola, ¡ELLA TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DE ODIARME!

Deja de atormentarte Anubias… - habló Shun, llamando la atención de los presentes – olvida a Sakari…

Shun mejor cállate… - se metió Bat – tú no puedes opinar, si estuvieras en l lugar de Anubias estarías en las mismas condiciones que él o peor, tú no dejarías a Alice… ¿o sí?

Tsk… - el pelinegro se calló

El peliblanco miró su reloj

Los dejo… iré a ver al niño… - en ese momento Bat le robó la palabra

De paso investiga, cual es el nombre del hijo de Sakari, decirle niño me hace sentir mal… -

De acuerdo… - se retiro

Yo igual ya me voy… - habló el castaño

¿A dónde crees que vas, Bat?... – la hablo Shun

Voy a ir a comer con mi hermana Kemsha y después iremos a ver una película, ¿por qué?... – lo miró

Tienes que trabajar, ¿sabes?... –

Lo haré mañana, no fastidies… - se marchó

* * *

><p>¡MISAO!... – grito el pelinegro, llegando a la oficina de este azotando la puerta<p>

Contrólate Gilbert, el que seas mi jefe no te da derecho a azotar la puerta de mi oficina… - frunció el ceño

¡¿DÓNDE ESTA SAKARI?... – sonaba desesperado

Sakari se fue, dijo que no se sentía bien, y no la culpo después de lo que paso… ¿por qué preguntas?-

Quería hablar con ella y preguntarle si íbamos juntos por Daisuke… - bajo la cabeza

No la molestes… - habló Misao – en estos momentos lo que necesita ella es estar sola y aclarar sus ideas… y por cierto, referente al beso, Anubias besó a Sakari a la fuerza… ella no tenía intenciones de besarlo…

Gracias Misao… - sonrió y se retiro

Me siento como si estuviera en una telenovela… - dio un gran suspiro

* * *

><p>Sakari estaba afuera del kínder, esperaba a que su pequeño niño saliera de actividades, por mientras estaba recargada en el barandal a la espera.<p>

_*Estoy muy confundida, creo que Misao tiene razón y debo darme un respiro, hoy pasare todo el día con Daisuke… y pensaré bien las cosas*…_ - bajo la mirada

Sakari… -

La pelinegra en cuestión de segundos reconoció esa voz

Anubias… - la pelinegra estaba en shock, trato de calmarse y se puso seria - ¿qué haces aquí?

Ya que no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación en la empresa Nightray, y como yo todavía quería seguir hablando contigo, supuse que aquí te encontraría… aparte de que quiero conocer a tu hijo –

¿Cómo sabes que mi hijo va en este kínder?... – estaba confundida

Aquí te vi… - la confusión en la pelinegra se hizo grande al escuchar eso - hace unos días, vine a comer con Bat a un restaurante cerca de aquí, cuando salí del restaurante, te vi con tu hijo en brazos… cuando vi eso me quede en shock y ni me di cuenta cuando mi auto estaba enfrente de mí… - el peliblanco río

_*Así fue como me encontró…*_ Anubias, vete de aquí… - habló la pelinegra mientras le daba la espalda

No me iré de aquí… - le contesto – no me iré hasta que terminemos nuestra conversación, todavía tengo muchas cosas que aclarar contigo…

Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo Anubias, no me hagas enojar… -

En ese momento todos los niños empezaron a salir de sus respectivos salones, en ese momento un pequeño niño que traía puesto un gorro salió corriendo de una de las aulas.

¡MAMI, MAMI!... – gritaba, pero su voz sonaba temblorosa, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba abrazando a Sakari, Anubias estaba sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa, Daisuke?... – fue lo primero que pregunto al ver de esa manera al menos - ¿por qué lloras?

Un-unos-ni-ños-me-están-moles-tan-do… dicen que no tengo papá… - la pelinegra lo cargo y abrazó

_*Tanto sufrimiento he causado…*_ - bajo la mirada

¡DAISUKE NO TIENE PAPÁ!... – gritaban unos niños mientras se acercaban a él y a su madre

¡DAISUKE NO TIENE PAPÁ!... – grito un niño castaño - ¡NO TIENE!

Anubias no pudo evitar enojarse al escuchar ese comentario

¿Quién dice que Daisuke no tiene papá?... – Sakari se asusto al escuchar a Anubias hablar, el menor solo volteo a ver de quien era esa voz y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo – saben decir que Daisuke no tiene papá realmente me ofende, yo soy el padre de Daisuke…

Los niños que se burlaban se callaron, Daisuke solo miró a sus compañeros.

¡SON UNOS TONTOS!... – grito mientras les sacaba la lengua - ¡PAPI!... – aprovecho que Anubias estaba cerca de su madre y se le lanzó para abrazarlo

Apenas el menor lo abrazo, el peliblanco se sintió de alguna manera feliz, no pudo evitar sonreír y tampoco el de no corresponder el abrazo. Sakari estaba anonada el ver esa escena, como Daisuke abrazaba a Anubias, sintió alegría y a la vez temor. Cuando los compañeros de Daisuke se fueron, el pequeño se separo del mayor y bajo la mirada.

Perdón… - ahora bajo su cabeza – no quería abrazarlo…

Anubias lo bajo

No tienes porque disculparte, esos niños te estaban molestando, además al ver eso, me enoje y no se me ocurrió otra cosa, que decir que era tu papá… -

Daisuke sonrió.

¿Quién es?... – preguntó, Anubias iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido

Es un viejo amigo Daisuke… - lo tomo de la mano

Mi nombre es Anubias, un placer conocerte Daisuke… - puso su mano en la cabeza del menor - ¿por qué traes ese gorro?

Yo me llamo Daisuke… - dijo algo apenado – siempre se ríen de mi cabello…

Ya es hora de irnos… - Sakari estaba nerviosa, si ambos seguían hablando se podría volver un problema, además que si se quedaba, Anubias la iba a empezar a cuestionar.

Apenas nos estamos conociendo Sakari… - habló Anubias

Mami… - Daisuke miró a su mamá, queriendo dar a entender que quería seguir hablando con el peliblanco

Mami, tiene que ir a trabajar… - estaba muy asustada

No te preocupes Daisuke, nos volveremos a ver… - se agacho para quedar a la altura del menor – ¡YA SÉ! Porque no le pides permiso a tu mamá, para que el domingo podamos ir al parque o a donde tú quieras… - miró a la pelinegra

¡SI!... – no dudo en responder - ¡MAMI PODEMOS IR EL DOMINGO CON ANUBIAS!... – empezó a brincar y alzo la cabeza para ver a su mamá, lo que provoco que se cayera su gorro y sus ojos se iluminaron - ¡DI QUE SÍ MAMI!

No sé, Daisuke… - temblaba, veía los ojos de su hijo, después miró a Anubias y bajo la mirada – de…de…acuerdo

¡GRACIAS MAMI!... – el pequeño abrazo a la pelinegra

Entonces así quedamos… - se puso de pie el peliblanco – los veré en el parque que está enfrente de la empresa Nightray a las 12:00, nos vemos Daisuke… - miró a la pelinegra – adiós Sakari… - se dio media vuelta y se retiro

* * *

><p>Lightning seguía en la oficina de su hermano, estaba tirada en el sofá, tenía el ceño fruncido.<p>

Gilbert es un completo idiota… - repetía una y otra vez

Eso no se discute… - entró a la oficina cierto peliblanco de ojos rojos – Gilbert es un despistado… ¿qué haces aquí, Lightning?

Es lo mismo que te pregunto… - le devolvió la pregunta

Vine a dejarle unos documentos a Gilbert, pero veo que no está… - miró a todos lados, y dejo los papeles en el escritorio – ¿qué haces aquí? Floja… - sonrió

¡YO NOS SOY FLOJA! … -

Pero aún así Break, quiere a Light-chan… - el oji rojo estaba al lado de ella

¡QUÍTATE!... – la peliblanca se sonrojo y empujo a Break

¡LIGHT-CHAN ES MALA, SIEMPRE ME MALTRATA!... – empezó a hacer pucheros

* * *

><p>Anubias se encontraba en su departamento, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, estaba recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.<p>

Así que nuestro hijo se llama Daisuke… - recuerdos vinieron a su mente

_Sakari… - la llamo el peliblanco, mientras caminaban por el parque_

_Dime Anubias…. – le contesto con una sonrisa_

_No, nada… olvídalo… - desvió la mirada sonrojado_

_Vamos, que tienes que decir… no importa que sea una tontería… - _

_Anubias miró los juegos._

_Sakari, si tuviéramos un hijo… ¿cómo… - no termino de formular la pregunta_

_Si tuviéramos un hijo lo llamaría Daisuke… - sonrió mientras lo abrazaba_

_Daisuke… - repitió_

_Se me hace un nombre muy bonito… ¿verdad? – lo miró a los ojos_

_Sí, es un nombre muy bonito… -_

Al parecer me mentiste Sakari, Gilbert no es el padre de Daisuke, porque si así fuera, esos niños no lo hubieran molestado, además de qué, Daisuke tiene el cabello como yo lo tenía cuando era pequeño… - se dijo para sí mismo – ya estoy ansioso porque sea domingo… quiero pasarla bien con mi pequeño Daisuke…

* * *

><p>Sakari no está, Gilbert está deprimido, Lightning esta de floja, Break debe andar comiendo y Keio de seguro ya se fue a su casa… - decía algo irritado Misao mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¡Y YO AQUÍ HACIENDO SU TRABAJO! – le dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio<p>

Claro que no estás haciendo mi trabajo… - habló Keio – yo estoy checando unos asuntos… no estoy en mi casa…

Bueno entonces Sakari, Gilbert, Lightning y Break son unos flojos que me dejan su trabajo… - miró la pantalla de la computadora

Sakari tiene problemas, problemas que afectan a Gilbert porque él la quiere, Lightning y Break son tal para cual y de seguro andan comiendo… y tu… tan responsable como siempre… -

Si tienes razón, pero esto me estresa… - se pego contra el escritorio

Sabes deberías salir con alguien para distraerte, podría presentarte algunas chicas… - sonrió

¿Ah?... – Misao no comprendió - _*Keio si tan solo supieras que yo…*_

Le hablare a una amiga para que salgan… - saco el celular

¡NO HAGAS ESO!... – grito para después quitarle el móvil – Yo no estoy interesado en esas cosas… - sonó nervioso

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: ¡AL FIN VI A DAISUKE!**

**Shun: ¬¬ *maldito***

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. ¡ROGUE DE FAIRY TAIL ES SEXY!...**


	10. ¿Debo pelear?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí les traigo otro cap. De este fic…**

**Ahora si tengo tiempo porque ya salí de la escuela ^^**

**Anubias: ¡YA ESCRIBE, POR FAVOR!**

**Shun: ¬¬ malditos…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO.**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>Sabes deberías salir con alguien para distraerte, podría presentarte algunas chicas… - sonrió<p>

¿Ah?... – Misao no comprendió - _*Keio si tan solo supieras que yo…*_

Le hablare a una amiga para que salgan… - saco el celular

¡NO HAGAS ESO!... – grito para después quitarle el móvil – Yo no estoy interesado en esas cosas… - sonó nervioso

**Capítulo X**

**¿Debo pelear?**

¿Ah?, ¿Cómo que no estás interesado en esas cosas?... – Keio lo miró no muy convencido

_*Misao piensa rápido…*_ No quiero tener nada serio, solo quiero superarme, ser exitoso, en estos momentos solo estoy concentrado en mi trabajo y tener una relación con alguien estropearía todo… - habló firme

Sí tu lo dices… - Keio desvió la mirada – pero, cuando encuentres a tu chica, quiero ser el primero en conocerla… ¿trato? Y si es que llegan al matrimonio, ¡QUIERO SER UNO DE SUS PADRINOS! – le dio su mano

_*MALDITA SEA…*_ Es un trato Keio… - estrecho su mano - _*Esto será un gran problema…*_

¡ES HORA DE TRABAJAR MISAO!... – grito, el nombrado sonrió nervioso.

* * *

><p>¡SI! ¡VIVA! ¡QUIERO QUE SEA DOMINGO!... – gritaba un pequeño de cabellos blancos mientras corría alrededor del escritorio de Sakari<p>

Daisuke, guarda silencio, o Gilbert me va a regañar… - hablo la pelinegra

Gil que estaba en su oficina escucho los gritos del menor, así que salió de la misma, y se acerco a ver a Daisuke.

¿Y este alboroto?... – pregunto Gilbert

¡GIL! ¡SALDRE EL DOMINGO!... – decía entusiasmado mientras miraba al mayor

¿Enserio? ¿A dónde irás con tu mamá?... – sonrió

¡SALDRE CON ANUBIAS Y MAMI AL PARQUE!... – Gil al escuchar el nombre de "Anubias" abrió los ojos como platos, se quedo sin palabras, ¿qué había pasado?, acaso, ¿Daisuke ya sabía que Anubias era su padre?

Me alegro mucho Daisuke… - puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño tratando de no sonar alterado – ve a buscar a Break y Lightning, creo que fueron a comprar dulces, ve y quítaselos…

¡SI!... – grito y salió corriendo

Apenas Daisuke se fue, Gilbert miró a Sakari.

¿Qué paso, Sakari? ¿Daisuke sabe que Anubias… - no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta

No, Daisuke no lo sabe, pero cuando lo fui a recoger, Anubias apareció y vio a Daisuke… - desvió la mirada con un sonrojo evidente – unos niños lo molestaron y…

Anubias para salvarlo dijo que era su papá, ¿no es así?... – la pelinegra asintió – y, ¿por qué van a salir el domingo?...

Anubias se lo propuso a Daisuke y el acepto… -

¡PORQUE ACCEDISTE, SAKARI!... – el pelinegro la tomo de los hombros y le grito

¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!... – le devolvió el grito y se aparto de inmediato del pelinegro - ¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!

La pelinegra tomo sus cosas y se dio la vuelta enfadada.

¡SAKARI NO TE VAYAS!... – trato de evitar que se fuera, pero fue en vano

* * *

><p>Al parecer Daisuke-kun ya nos quito nuestro postre, Light-chan… - decía Break mientras miraba al pequeño comerse sus dulces<p>

¡RICO!... – grito Daisuke y se metió un chocolate a la boca

Al parecer, aquí se fue mi dinero… alimentando a este pequeño diablillo… - le alboroto el cabello

¡NO TÍA LIGHT…! – frunció el ceño

Tendrás que dejarte, te di mis dulces, así que déjame jugar con tu cabello… -

Sabes, Light-chan… desde hace tiempo he tenido ganas de preguntarte algo - habló Break, la peliblanca le puso atención – Si nosotros tuviéramos un hijo, tendría el cabello blanco, pero, ¿tus ojos o los míos?...

¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTÚPIDECES BREAK! ¡YO NUNCA ME CASARÍA CONTIGO! ¡Y MENOS TENER UN HIJO TUYO!... – grito mientras un sonrojo se hacía evidente.

¡LIGHT-CHA NO ME QUIERE!... – grito mientras empezaba a llorar

La puerta de la oficina se abrió

Daisuke, es hora de irnos… - habló Sakari, el pequeño peliblanco acató la orden de su madre, se bajo de la silla y fue directo hacía ella y la tomo de la mano – nos vemos mañana, Break…Lightning…

Espera mami… - se soltó de su madre y fue al escritorio y tomo tres paletas, una se la dio a su mamá, otra se la metió a la boca y la última la guardo en su bolsillo.

¿Ah?... ¿Para quién es la otra paleta, Daisuke-kun?... – pregunto el oji rojo

Obvio, que es para comérsela después, estúpido Break… - habló Lightning

Es para Anubias… ¡adiós tío Break, Tía Light! – se despidió el menor

Lightning y Break se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello

Dai…Daisu…ke… dijo… ¿Anubias?... – Lightning no creía aquello

* * *

><p>Bat se encontraba con acompañado de un joven de tez blanca, cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos verdes claros. Ambos estaban cenando.<p>

Es bueno salir de vez en cuando, Bat… - decía la joven mientras sonreía

Aproveche que Anubias estaba deprimido y me escape, aunque Shun quería que trabajara… pero me dio igual, quería pasar un rato contigo Kemsha…- esta se sonrojo – ese sonrojo en tus mejillas es muy evidente, ¿sabías?...

Siempre me haces sonrojar… -desvió la mirada

Pero te gusta cuando hago eso, y te gusta más cuando ambos estamos solos… - su tono sonaba algo engreído

Bat, deja de decir esas cosas… - su rostro estaba completamente rojo

Qué te parece que en lugar de ir al cine, vayamos a la casa y… - su celular empezó a sonar y este contestó con fastidio - ¿Qué pasa?

_Bat, ¡mi hijo se llama Daisuke!… - decía Anubias emocionado_

_Bien por ti… estoy ocupado – colgó_

¿Quién era?... – pregunto Kemsha

Anubias… -

¿Por qué le colgaste?... –

Porque me interrumpió… -

* * *

><p>Sakari estaba recostada en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en la tarde, cuando Anubias la había besado y peor aún que había visto a Daisuke, y sobre todo que, el domingo iba a salir con Daisuke a algún lugar con él.<p>

_*Como una familia…*_ - pensaba mientras se mordía el labio – Ese maldito me dejo, no se merece estar con Daisuke, pero… él dice que me espero en el aeropuerto aquel día… ¿me estará diciendo la verdad?...

Mami… - decía un niño medio dormido con un peluche en mano

¿Qué pasa, Daisuke?, deberías estar durmiendo… - se acerco a Daisuke y lo cargó

Tuve una pesadilla… - dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su madre

¿Te quieres dormir conmigo?... – pregunto al menor y este movió su cabeza dando a entender que sí

Mami… ¿y papá?... – Sakari desvió la mirada

Tu papá sigue trabajando… papá viaja mucho… - acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

Quiero ver a papi… - fue lo último que dijo para después quedar dormido

_*Sí supieras que hoy acabas de abrazar a tu papá, Daisuke…* _- la pelinegra derramo una lágrima - *¿Debería dejar que te acerques a él o alejarte?... ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE REGRESAR ANUBIAS?*

* * *

><p>Gilbert estaba en su oficina, hablaba con Lightning, Break y Misao.<p>

¡GILBERT TIENES QUE HACER ALGO! ¡CON ESTO QUEDA MÁS QUE CLARO QUE ANUBIAS VA A PELEAR POR RECUPERAR A SAKARI Y DAISUKE!... – le gritaba la pelinegra a su hermano

Anubias ya está haciendo su jugada… ¿te dejarás vencer?... – ahora fue Break - ¿qué harás?

No sé, está más que claro que Anubias los quiere recuperar… pero al parecer, no sé que puedo hacer yo… váyanse… - se pegó contra su escritorio

Gilbert puedo hablar contigo a solas… - ahora fue Misao

Lightning y Break se retiraron.

¿Ahora qué quieres Misao?... –

Gilbert, ¿tu quieres a Sakari?... – pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Claro que la quiero… eso ya lo sabes… -

Entonces eres patético… - al escuchar aquello Gilbert alzó la cabeza – si tanto la quisieras, no estarías lamentándote y con la cabeza abajo, ya te diste cuenta que Anubias todavía siente algo por ella… - se dio la vuelta – por eso siempre pienso que el amor es problemático...Amor, pasión… porque nos vemos envueltos en cosas tan problemáticas, la mente no puede pensar de una manera correcta y pierdes el control al saber que es lo sensible, en el fondo, todo es tan irritante…

Misao salió de la oficina

¡COMO PODRÍA PELEAR POR ELLA!... – dio un golpe al escritorio - ¡AUNQUE ELLA LO NIEGUE TODAVÍA SIENTE ALGO POR ESE MALDITO! ¡CON EL SIMPLE HECHO DE VER SUS OJOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: no salí ¬¬**

**Anubias: Aquí tu no eres importante ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬ maldito**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari -san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO... ¡ERZA, TITANIA ERES LA MÁS FUERTE!**


	11. Intentémoslo

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno al fin ya se acerca lo bueno… aparte de que de seguro ya se percataron de algunas parejas**

**Shun: ¬¬ no me quieres**

**Sakari: por supuesto que no ^^**

**Anubias: la única persona que quiere a Shun es Alice… pero todavía no sale**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Entonces eres patético… - al escuchar aquello Gilbert alzó la cabeza – si tanto la quisieras, no estarías lamentándote y con la cabeza abajo, ya te diste cuenta que Anubias todavía siente algo por ella… - se dio la vuelta – por eso siempre pienso que el amor es problemático...Amor, pasión… porque nos vemos envueltos en cosas tan problemáticas, la mente no puede pensar de una manera correcta y pierdes el control al saber que es lo sensible, en el fondo, todo es tan irritante…<p>

Misao salió de la oficina

¡COMO PODRÍA PELEAR POR ELLA!... – dio un golpe al escritorio - ¡AUNQUE ELLA LO NIEGUE TODAVÍA SIENTE ALGO POR ESE MALDITO! ¡CON EL SIMPLE HECHO DE VER SUS OJOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

**Intentémoslo**

Se levanto y miró por la ventana

Ella tiene algo que lo ata a ese sujeto… en cambio yo, nada me ata a ella, más que una relación laboral… soy patético… -

No digas esas cosas nii-san… - habló un rubio

¿Vincent?... ahora, ¿qué quieres?... – su tono era de fastidio

Sakari es muy linda… - se sentó frente a él – y mi nii-san esta enamorado de ella, pero me da pena ver a mi nii-san rendirse así de fácil… si peleas, si le demuestras a Sakari lo que vales… ella se quedará contigo, enamórala…

Gilbert le prestó atención.

* * *

><p>Era sábado, la pelinegra estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, el pequeño Daisuke esperaba paciente en la mesa para no aburrirse tarareaba.<p>

Mami, ya… -

Ya, Daisuke… - le sonrió, tomo un plato y le sirvió al pequeño peliblanco

¡SÍ!... – no lo dudo el pequeño y empezó a comer

_*Se parece mucho a él…* -_ la pelinegra veía a Daisuke - _*no solo te pareces a Anubias en el exterior, también en su manera de actuar…*_

Mami, ¿vamos a salir?... – preguntó

Hoy no Daisuke, tengo que ir a trabajar… mami solo tiene el día libre los domingos… - le alboroto el cabello

Frunció el ceño

Yo quería salir… -

Mañana vamos a salir con Anubias, no desesperes… - le sonrió – vienes conmigo al trabajo

Esta bien… - siguió desayunando

* * *

><p>Misao-kun… - lo llamó un chico de ojos rojos – Misao-kun… - ahora lo movía un poquito<p>

Así no despertará, Break… - quito al peliblanco - ¡MISAO DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! – Lightning le grito y este se despertó alarmado

¡¿QUÉ PASA? … - este se exalto

Lo que pasa, es que no despertabas, al parecer te quedaste aquí dormido… - le explicó Break

Rayos… - se llevo la mano a la frente – tenía mucho trabajo… aparte de que hice el de ustedes… - los miró enfadado

Perdón Misao, pero Lightning y yo estábamos en una importante misión… - aclaró el oji rojo

¿Qué misión?... – preguntó

Estuvimos cuidando de Daisuke, luego Gilbert nos mando a llamar y a ti también, después lleve a Lightning a cenar… -

No quiero saber nada acerca de su cita… - cerró los ojos

¡NO FUE UNA CITA!... – grito sonrojada la peliblanca

Y después fui a hablar con un amigo mío para que sea mi nuevo asistente… - señaló Break

Break, tú no haces nada, para que rayos quieres un asistente… luego terminó haciendo tu trabajo… - sonó molesto

Es que me cansó demasiado… y quiero pedirte un gran favor –

No… -

Vamos Misao… - ahora fue Lightning – solo es para que asesores al nuevo asistente de Break…

¿Por qué no lo haces tú?... –

Porque no tengo la suficiente paciencia, para hacerlo… -

Charles-kun, es un chico muy obediente y responsable… no te ocasionara algún problema… - dijo Break – Charles-kun, pasa por favor…

Break… no me llames Charles-kun… - contesto algo avergonzado

**Charles un chico de tez blanca, alto, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y rizado, y algo corpulento.**

Misao al ver al chico, se sonrojo un poco y después hizo que tosía.

Charles-kun, te presento a Misao-kun, él te asesorara para que te familiarices con todo esto… - el oji rojo sonrió

Es un placer conocerlo… - el chico le extendió su mano

_*¡POR DIOS ES EXTREMADAMENTE ATRACTIVO!* _El placer es mío… - estrechó su mano

Lightning se percató del sonrojo de Misao

_*Acaso Misao se…*_ - la peliblanca decidió callarse

* * *

><p>Sakari caminaba con Daisuke por el parque para llegar a la empresa Nightray, el pequeño iba de la mano de su madre, pero en ese momento vio los juegos y como un niño jugaba en el columpio con su papá. La pelinegra miró a su hijo, Daisuke había bajado su cabeza.<p>

_*Daisuke sufre por no tener a su papá… ¿Qué hago? ¿Pero qué? ¿Y Gilbert?*_… -

Hola Sakari… - la llamaron

Gilbert, ¿qué haces aquí?... – preguntó

Vine a dar una vuelta, estaba algo aburrido… Hola Daisuke –

Hola Gilbert… - el pequeño sonrió, después dirigió su mirada a otro lado y se le formo una sonrisa y salió corriendo - ¡ANUBIAS!

¿Ah?... – dijeron al unísono Gilbert y Sakari

Me da un algodón de azúcar… - decía un peliblanco cuando sintió que lo abrazaban de la pierna - ¿Ah?

¡HOLA ANUBIAS!... – el pequeño sonrió

Hola Daisuke… ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar? – preguntó

¡SI!... – grito

Me da otro, por favor… por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?... –

Es lo que yo me pregunto… - habló un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados

¿Gilbert? Es malo venir de vez en cuando al parque a dar una vuelta… Hola Sakari… - alcanzó a ver a la pelinegra, mira de nuevo a Daisuke – ten, aquí tu algodón Daisuke… - sonrío

¡GRACIAS!... –

Ahora pregunto yo, ¿qué hacen aquí?... –

Voy al trabajo con mami… pero Gilbert estaba por aquí… - le contesto Daisuke

Justo lo que dijo Daisuke… - habló Sakari – vámonos Daisuke, Anubias tiene cosas que hacer…

Hazle caso a tu mamá, Daisuke… - ahora fue Gilbert

Daisuke, vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece?... – pregunto Anubias mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del menor

¡DAISUKE NO VA A NINGUNA PARTE! ¡EL SE VIENE CON NOSOTROS!... – grito Gilbert – vámonos, Daisuke…

Mami, puedo irme con Anubias… - pidió el menor a su mamá

Daisuke, no puedo permitirte eso… el esta ocupado, y ya lleva tiempo que no habló con él… -

¡POR FAVOR MAMI!... – el pequeño quería llorar

De acuerdo… trae a Daisuke a la empresa Nightray a más tardar a las 3 - la pelinegra bajo la cabeza – vámonos Gilbert…

_*¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué dejo que Daisuke se fuera con él?*…_ - el pelinegro la siguió

Como digas Sakari… - se alegró el peliblanco – vámonos Daisuke, ¿vamos por un helado?...

¡SÍ QUIERO UNO! ¡CHOCOLATE!... – gritaba emocionado

* * *

><p>Sakari entro corriendo a la empresa Nightray, detrás de ella la seguía Gilbert, que al parecer quería escuchar una explicación sobre lo acontecido en el parque. No lograba entender porque Sakari había accedido. La pelinegra apenas llego a su lugar de trabajo, sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo y la adentraba a un cuarto.<p>

¡SAKARI PORQUE ACCEDISTE!... – Gilbert solo veía como la pelinegra derramaba lágrimas – Sakari…

No puedo Gilbert… - se llevó las manos al rostro – Daisuke sufre por no tener a su papá… no quiero que Daisuke este sin su padre…

¡VAS A PERDONARLO!... –

¡NO SÉ! ¡DAISUKE NO TE PODRÍA VER COMO UN PADRE, EL TE CONSIDERA COMO UN AMIGO!...ayer, Daisuke me pregunto por su papá… ¡ME SIENTO MAL AL NO DECIRLE QUE ANUBIAS ES SU PAPÁ!... –

Vas a decirle, ¿verdad?... – bajo el tono de su voz – le vas a decir a Daisuke, que su padre es Anubias, ¿no es así?...

No sé… no sé, si debo decirle la verdad o dejar las cosas como están… lamento haberte metido en esto Gilbert, pero no creo que Daisuke pueda verte como su padre…

Vamos a intentarlo… - eso último llamó la atención de la pelinegra – intentémoslo… haré lo que sea… yo quiero mucho a Daisuke… y en realidad me gustaría mucho ser su padre…

* * *

><p><em>¡HEY ANUBIAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS EL MALDITO MÓVIL?... – gritaba todo irritado un chico de cabello castaño - ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTÁR EN ESTE MOMENTO EN LA OFICINA, MALDITO IRRESPONSABLE!<em>

Lo siento Bat, pero estoy muy ocupado… tengo una importante reunión en el parque… - se reír el peliblanco, quien estaba en una de las bancas del parque comiendo un helado con un pequeño niño peliblanco.

_¿Reunión en el parque? ¿De qué hablas?... ¡COMO SI FUERAS A TENER UNA REUNIÓN EN UN PARQUE!... ¡AHORA VEN QUE DEBES FIRMAS UNOS PAPELES O TE VOY A…! ¡ANUBIAS MALDITO NO ME CUELGUES!...- la llamada había terminado_

Eso te pasa por haberme colgado ayer… - apagó su celular - ¿Qué quieres hacer Daisuke?...

¡CUANDO VENGA LO VOY A MATAR!... – gritaba Bat

Déjalo Bat, no va venir y mañana tampoco… - habló Shun

¡ES UN IRRESPONSABLE!... –

Mira quien lo dice, el que ayer me dejo con todo el trabajo y se fue a cenar con su hermana… -

¿Ah? ¿Pues…? Era importante… - decía algo apenado

Entonces para él también es importante salir a pasear con Daisuke… -

¿Cómo sabes que se llama Daisuke?... –

Porque ayer me llamo emocionado y me platico todo, me tuvo retenido en el teléfono por 2 horas, porque al parecer te lo quería contar a ti, pero como le colgaste… el que pago los platos rotos fui yo…- sonaba molesto

Entonces eso explica las ojeras que traes… - dijo triunfal

¡VETE A TRABAJAR O PERDERE LA PACIENCIA!... –

* * *

><p>Misao le mostraba a Charles las instalaciones de la empresa, pero actuaba un poco extraño, no le dirigía la mirada cuando este se le acercaba el marcaba distancia y le daba la espalda, si Charles hacia una preguntaba trataba de contestarla lo más pronto posible y siempre sacaba el móvil simulando que hablaba por teléfono.<p>

Misao… - habló el oji verde

Si dime… - trataba de sonar nervioso

Te incomoda mi presencia, ¿verdad?... porque si es así puedo arreglármelas yo solo, no necesito la ayuda de alguien más… -

No es que me moleste tu presencia… _*¡¿POR QUÉ DEBÍAS SER ATRACTIVO, MALDITA SEA?*_ es solo que estoy algo enfermo y no quiero contagiarte… _*¡QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ACABO DE DECIR!*…_ -

Con mayor razón te dejo… - le dio la espalda – mejor vete a descansar… no quiero causarte molestias, nos vemos luego… recupérate

_*¿Se preocupo por mí?*…_ - Misao se sonrojo

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias: ¡SOY FELIZ!**

**Shun: ¬¬ ¡VETE AL…!**

**Sakari: ya hay una nueva pareja :3**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡ITACHI YA SE VA! Q.Q ….**


	12. Una invitación

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo con otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno ahora debo actualizar lo más pronto posible… razón, una apuesta xD**

**Shun: ¬¬ ya estoy harto, un día de estos renunciare**

**Anubias: Hazlo, nos da igual ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>Te incomoda mi presencia, ¿verdad?... porque si es así puedo arreglármelas yo solo, no necesito la ayuda de alguien más… -<p>

No es que me moleste tu presencia… _*¡¿POR QUÉ DEBÍAS SER ATRACTIVO, MALDITA SEA?*_ es solo que estoy algo enfermo y no quiero contagiarte… _*¡QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ACABO DE DECIR!*…_ -

Con mayor razón te dejo… - le dio la espalda – mejor vete a descansar… no quiero causarte molestias, nos vemos luego… recupérate

_*¿Se preocupo por mí?*…_ - Misao se sonrojo

**Capítulo XII**

**Una invitación**

Anubias seguía en el parque con el pequeño Daisuke, ambos caminaban alrededor de los juegos, pero en un momento Daisuke se quedo mirando el columpio, cosa de la que se percato el oji amarillo, a la cual sonrió. Acto seguido cargo al menor.

¿Ah?... – era lo único que decía y en cuestión de segundos estaba sentado en el columpio y Anubias lo mecía

Te gusta jugar en el columpio… - sonrió

Sí, pero papá no esta… - bajo la cabeza

¿Dónde esta tu papá?... – le pregunto, mientras seguía meciéndolo

Mi papi viaja mucho… no lo puedo ver… - empezó a llorar, el peliblanco lo abrazó

No llores Daisuke… yo estoy seguro que tu papá regresará… - trato de animarlo - *yo estoy a tu lado… no te dejaré* mejor te llevo con tu mamá… ya pronto van a dar las 3 y si no te llevo me matará – se empezó a reír

Ten… - el pequeño saco un sobre de su pantalón

¿Qué es?... –

Una invitación… - el pequeño se sonrojo, Anubias solo le sonrió

* * *

><p>¡MISAO-KUN PORQUE DEJASTE A CHARLES-KUN SOLO!... – grito Break<p>

Me dijo que podía arreglárselas solo, además me siento mal… ya me voy a enfermar – estornudo – al parecer será un resfriado – se limpio la nariz

Break ya termine de checar los estados de cuenta… ¿se los envió al señor Nightray?... – pregunto el oji verde

Por favor Charles-kun… y luego vienes a cuidar a Misao-kun, esta enfermo y no quiero que se sobre esfuerce… - señaló

¡¿QUÉ?... – grito el oji café

Como digas Break… voy a enviarle al señor Nightray los estados de cuenta y regresaré a cuidar a Misao… -

¡NO NECESITO QUE ME CUIDEN!... – grito rojo

No es si quieres o no, yo lo ordeno… por cierto no le digas señor Nightray, llámalo Gilbert… -

De acuerdo… me retiro –

¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?... -

A Misao-kun le gusta Charles-kun… - dijo en tono serio

¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! ¡PAYASO FLOJO!... –

Si, lo que digas… - el peliblanco salió de la oficina

_*¿Tan obvio soy?*…_ - se sonrojo _- *¡AHORA CHARLES ME VA A CUIDAR! ¡DIABLOS, AHORA… ¿QUÉ HARÉ? me quiero morir...*_

* * *

><p>¡MAMI, MAMI!... – gritaba Daisuke por los pasillos, al ver a su mamá se le lanzó –<p>

Tranquilo Daisuke… - jugó con su cabello - ¿te divertiste?

¡SI! ¡JUGUE CON ANUBIAS!... –

Como tu dijiste Sakari, te traje a Daisuke a las 3… bien, me tengo que ir… los veo mañana en el parque… -

¡ADIÓS!... – el pequeño corrió y lo abrazó

Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo Sakari, pero creo que lo haré mañana… hasta luego – se retiro

_*¿Preguntarme algo?*…-_ la duda la invadió

Gilbert escuchaba atentamente detrás de la puerta, por alguna razón lo que le había dicho Anubias a Sakari lo había dejado algo intranquilo.

Creo que mañana les haré compañía… - susurró, para después regresar a su escritorio

* * *

><p><em>Hola Bat… - habló Anubias<em>

_¡HOLA BAT! ¡MALDITO DEBES VENIR A LA OFICINA AHORA MISMO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A COLGARME?... – gritaba histérico_

_Tú me colgaste ayer, así que te la devolví, aparte estaba con mi hijo… - le aclaró_

_Perdón, porque no me lo mencionaste desde un principio… -_

_No eres mi papá… para que veas que soy bueno, voy a la oficina... eso sí no me fastidies mañana con que debo ir a firmar algo o hablar con alguien… -_

_De acuerdo… date prisa –_

¡MAÑANA SERÁ UN GRAN DÍA!... – se quedo pensando – ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué debería ponerme? Lleva años que no salgo a pasear, lo único que tengo es ropa formal… demonios, tendré que ir a comprar ropa… - frunció el ceño – no me gusta ir a comprar ropa…

* * *

><p>Break y Lightning estaban en la oficina de Gilbert, quien los mando a llamar, apenas salió Anubias.<p>

Para que nos llamaste, Gilbert-kun… - habló el oji rojo

Los mande a llamar, porque necesito que me hagan un favor, como ustedes nunca hacen nada… creo que es el momento para ponerlos a hacer algo… -

Hermano, esa opinión tuya realmente me ofende… - se enojo Lightning

Es la verdad, iré al punto, mañana Sakari y Daisuke saldrán a dar una vuelta con Anubias… -

Si eso ya lo sabemos… - cruzó los brazos la peliblanca

Pero hace rato, que Anubias dejó a Daisuke… le dijo a Sakari que tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle, y me llamó la atención… así que los mandaré a ustedes dos para que los espíen… -

¡VAMOS A SER ESPÍAS, LIGHT-CHAN!... – grito emocionado Break

Aunque, pensaba mandar a Misao, ustedes son idiotas… y lo más probable es que se vayan a comer… -

No puedes mandar a Misao-kun, el esta muy enfermo, por eso deje a mi asistente a que cuidara de él… -

Siento que Charles va a salir lastimado… - susurró Lightning

Bueno, ya saben lo que deben hacer, ya se pueden retirar… - los mencionados se retiraron – Muy bien Anubias, si quieres pelea, pelea es lo que te daré…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Por alguna razón siento que Lightning y Break si se irán a comer ._.**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTES DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. ¡LAXUS ERES GENIAL! W**


	13. El día esperado

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno debo darme prisa xD … aparte, de qué quiero fastidiar a Shun ^^**

**Shun: Eres una maldita, no ha llegado mi momento ¬¬**

**Anubias: Tú no interesas, eres un simple empleado ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO.**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>No puedes mandar a Misao-kun, el esta muy enfermo, por eso deje a mi asistente a que cuidara de él… -<p>

Siento que Charles va a salir lastimado… - susurró Lightning

Bueno, ya saben lo que deben hacer, ya se pueden retirar… - los mencionados se retiraron – Muy bien Anubias, si quieres pelea, pelea es lo que te daré…

**Capítulo XIII**

**El día esperado**

Misao estaba en su oficina, se había tirado en el sofá, por su mente no dejaba de pasar cierto chico de ojos verdes, ni el mismo tenía explicación para eso. Trataba de no pensar en eso, pero pensar que en cuestión de minutos el chico llegaría a su oficina a cuidarlo lo ponía nervioso.

¿Por qué a mí?... – su nerviosismo lo tenía bloqueado

Disculpa la tardanza, ¿cómo sigues?... – le pregunto, mientras tomaba asiento

N…N…No sé…- desvió la mirada, el castaño no estaba muy convencido

Se paró de su asiento, hincó y puso su frente contra la del oji miel. Apenas el oji verde hizo ese acto, Misao se separo muy sonrojado.

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?... – su rostro estaba completamente rojo

Vaya, tienes calentura y aun así tienes esa energía… eres raro – comentó

¡YO NO SOY RARO! ¡TÚ ERES EL RARO! ¡QUE FORMA ES ESA DE SABER SI UNA PERSONA TIENE CALENTURA!... – estaba exaltado - ¡PARA ESO EXISTEN LOS TERMOMETROS! – saco uno

Perdona Misao… para la próxima utilizaré el termómetro – lo tomo - ya, ¿tomaste algo para bajar la temperatura?...

No…- se llevo la mano al rostro – ni siquiera sabía que tenía calentura… pero, no importa, se me quitará en un rato… - se volvió a recostar – solo necesito dormir un rato…

Como digas, me quedaré aquí y vigilaré… -

¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡TU TE LARGAS! ¡NO VOY A DORMIR MIENTRAS ALGUIEN ME VIGILA!... –

Son órdenes de Break, debo acatarlas… -

Puedes retirarte Charles, no es necesario que hagas esto, ya estoy grandecito para cuidarme yo solo… no necesito de niñera, vete por favor… -

Charles se puso de pie y se puso arriba de Misao.

¡¿Q…QUE… DEMO…NIOS… HA…CES? … - estaba en shock

No tienes por qué hacerlo todo tu solo… - después se quito de encima y salió de la oficina.

Misao no sabía que decir.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió con calma, y llego el esperado domingo. Daisuke estaba inquieto, la pelinegra trataba de calmarlo, pero era en vano, aunque ver al pequeño peliblanco animado, la alegraba.<p>

¡DAISUKE VEN!... – gritaba la pelinegra quien correteaba a Daisuke por toda la casa para peinarlo

¡NO ME QUIERO PEINAR!... – llevaba su gorra puesta

Esta bien… - se rindió – ya vámonos… - el menor fue corriendo y tomo la mano de su mamá - ¿por qué no te quieres peinar?

No quiero… - infló los cachetes

Pero te ves lindo peinado… - cargó al menor

Me veo feo… -

Eres todo un caso, mi pequeño Daisuke… -

* * *

><p>Anubias estaba en una banca del parque esperando a Sakari y Daisuke, en sus manos tenía la invitación que le había dado Daisuke, por alguna razón esa invitación le causaba felicidad.<p>

Nunca creí que… - no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que vio a la pelinegra y a Daisuke – Hola, creí que no llegarían…

¡MAMÁ ME QUERÍA PEINAR!... –

El peliblanco se acercó y quedo de frente a la pelinegra.

¿Por qué lo querías peinar?... – pregunto

Acaso tiene algo de malo… - desvió la mirada, no quería mirarlo - _*Esos ojos… *_

Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir, Daisuke?... – lo miró

¡RESBALADILLA!... – se soltó del agarre de su mamá y salió corriendo

Creo que quiere ir a los juegos… - se sorprendió – vamos Sakari…

Sí… - suspiro con aire de pesadez

No tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte… - habló tomándola por sorpresa – Sakari, por favor… aunque ya sé la respuesta, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca… - se puso enfrente de ella algo serio - ¿Daisuke es mi hijo, verdad?

_*Sabía que no se iba a dar por vencido, ¿debería decirle?, pero Gilbert, no debo pensar en mi hijo… pero, si le digo que si lo es…* _- Sakari estaba en hundida en sus pensamientos

Sakari… - la hizo reaccionar de nuevo Anubias – no me quieres decir, ¿verdad?... entonces yo te diré, porque creó que Daisuke es mi hijo… - saco una foto de su bolsillo y se lo entrego, apenas Sakari la tomo, el peliblanco se fue con Daisuke

La pelinegra miró la foto y abrió los ojos como platos, de inmediato miró a Anubias y Daisuke que estaban jugando en el columpio y miro la foto de nuevo, se llevo las manos al rostro.

_*Son idénticos… Daisuke y Anubias son idénticos…*_ - trato de calmarse

¡MAMI VEN A JUGAR!... – grito Daisuke

Enseguida voy, Daisuke… - sonrió, guardo la foto

No pude ver lo que tenía Sakari en las manos… - bajo los binoculares cierta peliblanca algo molesta

Tranquila Light-chan… por mientras hay que observarlos… ahora los tres juegan en el columpio… -

Hmp… - Lightning estaba molesta - ¡GILBERT DEBERÍA ESTAR JUGANDO CON ELLOS, NO ANUBIAS!

Daisuke, que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones… ¿te gustaría? –

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos

¡SÍ!... – se le lanzo y este lo cargo – entonces vamos… Sakari no te quede atrás, vamos… - la jalo del brazo – vamos, debemos subirnos a los juegos… - la pelinegra se sonrojo

Apenas llegaron al parque de diversiones, se fueron a subir a los juegos, primero se subieron a los carritos chocones, Anubias se subió con Daisuke. Después fueron a comprar algodón de azúcar, por alguna razón, Sakari se animó y siguieron subiéndose a más atracciones. Hasta que finalmente, Daisuke se quiso subir a los caballitos, por lo cual Anubias y Sakari se subieron con él.

¡DIVERTIDO!... – el pequeño no paraba de reír

Me alegro que te divirtieras… - Anubias le alboroto el cabello

Daisuke, es la primera vez que veo que dejas que alguien te agarre el cabello… - se sorprendió

¡ANUBIAS TIENE MI CABELLO! ¡BLANCO!... – se río

Se bajaron de los caballitos, apenas bajaron Daisuke se durmió en los brazos de su madre, estaba agotado.

Ya se durmió… es resistente – decía Anubias mientras tomaban asiento en una banca

¡LIGHT-CHAN! ¡DEBEMOS PONER ATENCIÓN AQUÍ!... – tomo unos binoculares

¡NO TIENES PORQUE DECIRMELO!...-

Sakari… por favor… me… - fue interrumpido, la pelinegra se acercó a su oído y le susurró

Daisuke, si es tu hijo… - el peliblanco se alegró al escuchar aquello

Gracias Sakari…- el peliblanco acaricio la cabeza de pequeño – por cierto, Daisuke me dio esto, ayer…

¿Qué es?... –

Es una invitación… -

¿Una invitación? ¿Para qué?...- estaba confundida

Es una invitación para celebrar el día del padre… es de la escuela de Daisuke… -

¿Ah?... – no sabía que decir

Por eso quería preguntarte… ¿podría ir a ese festival? –

Pero… -

Por favor, permíteme ir… quiero pasar tiempo con Daisuke… no seré una molestia, solo permíteme estar cerca de él…- suplicaba, la pelinegra bajo la cabeza – aunque, no solo quiero estar cerca de él… también quiero estarlo de ti – la tomo del mentón y se le quedo mirando

*Anubias… yo* - la pelinegra estaba sonrojada

Break y Lightning que veían desde lejos estaban anonados.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Anubias : ^^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… quiero ser un pingüino :D …**


End file.
